


Бородатый, шпион, герой

by cloud_merchant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gerontophilia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutilation, Out of Character, Resurrection, Romance, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Старый высокомерный идиот, принимающий решения за других и не умеющий... не желающий? — доверять.Настоящий порядочный волшебник, радеющий за благополучие остальных.И обычный герой, не желающий им быть.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Бородатый, шпион, герой

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: геронтофилия, использование уретрального стимулятора.

Из фабричной трубы шел густой едкий дым, стелясь во тьме над крышами — уличные фонари почти не давали света; к тому же хорошо если хотя бы в каждом пятом из них горел огонь. Грязь на разбитой мостовой легко угадывалась по сильному зловонию — а еще время от времени по лужам прыгали крысы, издавая тихий плеск. Ставни, двери, калитки — все закрыто наглухо, ни души на улице, только банды мальчишек-беспризорников, прячущиеся под заборами в поисках ночлега. По бокам и так узкой улицы тянулись ржавые трубы, над которыми кое-где вился легкий пар — возле них была возможность найти немного тепла.

Уныние и крайняя нищета царили в этих трущобах.

Неожиданно в самом конце улицы, заканчивающейся тупиком, раздался легкий хлопок — и вдруг из ниоткуда появился пожилой джентльмен с длинной седой бородой и в очках-половинках.

Он оглянулся по сторонам, взмахнул рукой — несколько уличных фонарей, хоть как-то еще рассеивающих своим светом дым и туман, окончательно погасли. 

Джентльмен уверенно зашагал по мостовой, каким-то необъяснимым образом умудряясь не утопать по щиколотки в уличной грязи, затем остановился у последнего дома и решительно постучал в дверь.

Ему открыли не сразу — долгий непрекращающийся стук даже привлек внимание шайки чумазых детишек, играющих в карты неподалеку. Они оставили свое занятие и подошли поближе, ухмыляясь и отпуская нелестные комментарии в адрес хозяина дома. Пока джентльмен упорно пытался достучаться, он успел почерпнуть изрядное количество всевозможной информации: о мистере Снейпе, о его шлюхах, о его гнусной роже, характеризующейся, в особенности, длинным носом, который тот совает куда не надо и куда не просят, а вообще неплохо бы избавить ублюдка от этого сомнительного украшения, желательно вместе с головой. 

Когда речь уличных мальчишек зашла о степени токсичности адского пойла, которым можно травить крыс — однако «этот ублюдок Снейп уж который день не просыхает, господь свидетель, сегодня точно окочурился в своей дыре...», — дверь наконец-то открыли.

На пороге, держась за косяк, показался хозяин дома — тощий и неопрятный тип с длинным крючковатым носом. Он сделал шаг вперед, агрессивно наклонив голову и отведя руку для удара — явно вместо разговора намеревался пустить в ход кулаки. Тут же получил по лбу комком сырой грязи, метко запущенным одним из мальчишек, а сразу же вслед за ним — вторым, на этот раз в ухо. Небрежно растер грязь по лбу и волосам, коротко выругался и только тогда соизволил обратить внимание на посетителя, дохнув на него концентрированным запахом алкогольных паров.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — недовольно сказал он вместо приветствия, не торопясь приглашать гостя в дом. — Что, уже первое сентября? Надо же, а я и не заметил. 

— Приветствую вас, мистер Снейп, — улыбнулся профессор Дамблдор.— Вы изрядно пьяны, смею заметить. Надеюсь, причиной этого состояния стало радостное событие?

— Это как сказать, — мистер Снейп все же посторонился, позволяя ему войти. — Меня бросила очередная жена — и я пока не решил, убиваться мне или радоваться. А что же вы, профессор Дамблдор? Сомневаюсь, что вас привело в мой дом желание распить бутылку некачественного виски, а не очередная бредовая идея. Или идиотское задание.

— Почему идиотское? — слегка смутившись, вежливо поинтересовался профессор Дамблдор и прошел в гостиную. Здесь, в отличие от того, чего можно было ожидать, судя по внешнему виду хозяина, было чисто прибрано и даже уютно: вышитые салфеточки, кокетливые бантики на занавесках, цветы в вазочках и растения на подоконниках. За всем этим легко угадывались заботливые женские руки. — Признаю, иногда мои стратегические расчеты могут показаться в какой-то мере странными неискушенному человеку, но уж вы-то, мистер Снейп, с вашим умом и широкими взглядами настоящего ученого должны меня понимать!

— К сожалению — или к счастью, кто знает? — я всего лишь настоящий ученый, а не безумный, как вы. Так какое новое дерьмо на этот раз взбрело вам в голову и которое, как обычно, придется расхлебывать мне?

Профессор Дамблдор поморщился — он много сил вложил в то, чтобы превратить мистера Снейпа в некое подобие порядочного джентльмена, искореняя его дурные манеры. Однако в минуты некоторого эмоционального подъема тот обычно начисто забывал о приличиях.

— Мистер Снейп, вы же помните, кто поступает в Хогвартс в этом году?

— Щенок лорда Малфоя?

— Хм. Да, юный мистер Малфой готов осчастливить стены Хогвартса своим присутствием, но сейчас речь не о нем.

— Кто же еще? Очередной кретин производства Уизли? Клянусь Мерлином, старушке Молли пора зашить вагину — с каждым пометом ее потомство получается все тупее и тупее.

Мистер Дамблдор задумался на мгновение.

— А вот про младшего ребенка Уизли я и забыл, — смущенно признался он. — Надо будет присмотреться к нему — возможно, получится пристроить к делу. Но я имел в виду вовсе не этих весьма достойных молодых джентльменов. В Хогвартсе будет учиться наш герой, юный мистер Поттер, как вы могли забыть?

Мистер Снейп скривился и посмотрел на профессора Дамблдора с таким видом, словно страдал от невыносимой зубной боли.

— Так вот почему миссис Макгонагалл при малейшей возможности намекает мне о будущих проигрышах факультета Слизерин! А я-то списывал ее поведение на первые признаки старческого маразма. Оказывается, вот в чем дело — Поттер. Старая кошелка думает, что паршивец унаследовал навыки отличного штурмана и поведет дирижабли Гриффиндора, как его отец. Логика в ее надеждах есть, хотя маразма в любом случае никто не отменял.

— Не будьте слишком предвзяты, мистер Снейп, — отечески улыбнулся профессор Дамблдор. — Я знаю, на самом деле глубоко в душе вы все же беспокоитесь о судьбе нашего молодого героя. Когда-нибудь вы сможете признать это.

— Мне хочется блевать при звуке этой фами... — мистер Снейп осекся, заметив осуждающий взгляд профессора Дамблдора. Или, вернее, его волшебную палочку, направленную на него. — В смысле, у меня начинается сильнейшая изжога, когда кто-то упоминает фамилию Поттер! Господь свидетель, я даже готов обратиться к магловскому богу с небольшой просьбой: чтобы Распределяющая Шляпа отправила поттерово отродье на Хаффлпафф — а уж там я найду способ беспрепятственно прикопать его в драконьем навозе в вотчине миссис Спраут. И позаботиться, чтобы он оставался в нем как минимум до весны.

— Мистер Снейп, повторяю: не пытайтесь казаться хуже, чем вы есть на самом деле, — профессор Дамблдор отечески улыбнулся и похлопал мистера Снейпа по плечу. — Я к вам пришел с определенным предложением: прочитал вот некоторые магловские книги, поинтересовался кое-чем у маглов-авроров — и кое-что счел достаточно интересным. Очень любопытные методы, многие из них вполне применимы в магическом мире!

Мистер Снейп прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— О, нет... — простонал он. — Профессор Дамблдор, я вас прошу... Нет, я вас умоляю. В последний раз, когда вы решили поучиться у маглов, это закончилось не самым лучшим образом. 

— Но я должен был узнать, как идут дела у юного Поттера! Теория детской психологии тогда оказалась мне необходима, как воздух!

— Для этого не обязательно было высаживать мистера Поттера на крышу, потому что несколько молодых джентльменов решили прощупать его ребра на крепость. Не обязательно было красить в синий цвет волосы нерадивой наставницы, потому что, по вашему пристрастному мнению, Поттеру недостаточно старательно излагали вопросы философии и материализма. Не нужно было — ни в коем случае подобное поведение не должно являться разумным поступком взрослого человека, мага и директора магической школы! — ни в коем случае не стоило толкать в клетку с живым питоном несчастного ребенка-магла! 

— Право же, мистер Снейп, вы придаете слишком большое значение мелочам, — махнул рукой профессор Дамблдор. — В то время я как раз занимался некоторыми исследованиями, почему же было не воспользоваться случаем и не поставить несколько экспериментов? 

— На маглах? 

— Уж простите — на волшебниках я могу делать это хоть каждую минуту, в моем распоряжении целая школа студиозусов. А вот подходящего магла пока поймаешь, да еще и память потом стирать... А так можно свалить всё на странности ненормального, слишком впечатлительного ребенка, и концы в воду!

— Господь с вами, профессор Дамблдор. Вижу, объяснять вам что-либо бесполезно. Вернемся лучше к обсуждению дел. Так какой очередной эксперимент вы собираетесь поставить на молодом мистере Поттере? 

— Ах, сам эксперимент я уже поставил на нем, как вы помните, еще десять лет назад. И, как я посчитал, вскоре должны быть видны некоторые результаты — теперь мне нужно всего лишь наблюдение! Но дела школы...

— Я учитель, профессор Дамблдор, а не шпион!

— Вы как раз шпион, мистер Снейп, притом очень талантливый — не пытайтесь отрицать. Окажите мне всего одну небольшую услугу — присмотрите за мальчиком.

— Ни за что! Я подаю в отставку!

— И не надейтесь.

— С моим характером я придушу щенка на первой же лекции!

— Ох, право же, мистер Снейп, иногда вы чересчур эмоциональны! Чтобы облегчить вам дело, предложу неплохой метод, который я недавно позаимствовал у маглов-авроров: вы ведете себя, как добрый волшебник, я — как... нет, не как злой волшебник, но как суровый и очень строгий директор школы! Для контраста. Возможно, ради этого я даже верну обратно в устав школы телесные наказания и организую мистеру Поттеру хорошенькую порку время от времени! — мистер Дамблдор оживился и радостно засверкал глазами за стеклами очков-половинок. — А вы после наказаний будете его утешать, завоевав тем самым доверие и хорошее расположение без особого труда! Как все просто, у маглов поистине отличные методики влияния на умы! Нужно будет глубже заняться их изучением!

— Я не собираюсь работать нянькой для мистера Поттера! Вы ставили над ним эксперименты — вы и изучайте последствия! Что вы там заменили в нем? Лобную долю? Глазные яблоки? Парочку костей и несколько внутренних органов? Так замените еще мозги! Подберите нужный вам объем, размер, уровень интеллекта — и не морочьте мне голову! Вот, здесь, в этих трущобах, вы сможете найти множество органов на замену, далеко ходить не надо. Выньте кошелек, добровольные доноры сами сбегутся. Тогда и режьте их в свое удовольствие! Правда, на некое подобие ума у здешних донорв надеяться не приходится, но зачем вам нужен умный герой? С тупыми проще!

— Парадокс Тесея, мистер Снейп, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — До каких пор мистер Поттер будет считаться мистером Поттером, если я продолжу заменять ему органы и живые ткани? Нужно остановиться. Я не могу заменить ему мозг, но могу влиять на характер. И для этого мне нужен кто-то рядом с ним. Кто-то, кому я могу доверять. Вы, мистер Снейп. Я — лицо, облеченное властью, молодые джентльмены обычно не склонны мне доверять. Только по этой причине я обращаюсь к вам за помощью, мой дорогой друг. Уважьте старика!

— И не надейтесь. Я не справлюсь.

— Вы сильный человек, мистер Снейп. Вы справитесь с чем угодно! 

— Я умный человек, профессор Дамблдор. Я за это не возьмусь.

— И все же вам придется.

Мистер Снейп нервно прошелся по комнате и разразился гневной тирадой:

— Ну конечно, профессор Дамблдор, я ведь не только алхимик, — играя желваками, он подошел к столу и налил себе стакан виски. Выпил его в несколько глотков и опять сел на прежнее место. — Еще я умею играть на флейте, пишу стихи, знаю и практикую двести восемьдесят четыре способа удовлетворить женщину в постели без помощи члена... ах, простите, это мистеру Поттеру вряд ли подойдет, мне ведь придется стать для него нянькой, а не любовником, оставим мои постельные таланты в стороне. Так, что еще? Читаю по памяти тексты Септуагинты, могу сварить двенадцать разновидностей мази от геморроя на основе слез акромантула — черт, это мистеру Поттеру еще не скоро понадобится, отклоняем. Практикую немагический контактный массаж простаты, могу просчитать...

— Мистер Снейп, ради Мерлина, остановитесь! — взмолился Дамблдор. — С прискорбием должен заметить, что ваше чувство юмора далеко от совершенства. Хотя массаж простаты, как по мне, умение редкое, а потому востребованное — вы могли бы неплохо подзаработать на этом. Вне Хогвартса, разумеется.

— Я так и делаю. Периодически, — сказал мистер Снейп и встал. — Кстати, боюсь, что не могу задерживать вас дольше в моем доме, профессор Дамблдор. Увы, вскоре меня должна навестить моя бывшая жена. А я еще недостаточно пьян для этого в высшей степени знаменательного события.

— Вы не шутите, мистер Снейп? Вы действительно были женаты? — удивился профессор Дамблдор. — Не то чтобы меня заботила ваша личная жизнь, но почему-то я всегда пребывал в уверенности, что вы — убежденный холостяк.

— Сейчас это так и есть, — скривился Снейп. — Потому что я оказался столь скорбен умом, что женился даже не единожды. Изменились мои убеждения в пользе семейной жизни после того, как третья жена начала изменять мне со второй — я сохранил с ней дружеские отношения после расставания. Меня в свою общую кровать обе жены приглашать не захотели. Боюсь, возьму пример с вас, мистер Дамблдор, и впаду в грех содомии — тем более, причина имеется, моя первая жена решила сменить пол и превратиться в мужчину. Возможно, попытаюсь наладить с ней отношения в этом качестве. Четвертую жену моя психика, боюсь, не выдержит — вдруг та захочет сменить цвет кожи? Магия дает слишком много возможностей. Нет, профессор Дамблдор, вы не подумайте, я никоим образом не против разнообразия, но некоторые женщины слишком уж злоупотребляют моей добротой! 

— Ах, право, это обычные жизненные неурядицы, — отечески похлопал его по руке профессор Дамблдор и поднялся, подобрав трость и надевая цилиндр. — Вполне могу понять ваше нынешнее неопределенное состояние души. У меня свой способ — если уж бывшие партнеры начинают усложнять мне существование, для них всегда найдется укромная комнатка в Нурменгарде. Разрешите откланяться, мистер Снейп. Очень рад был встретиться с вами сегодня.

— Не могу сказать того же, — буркнул мистер Снейп. — Прощайте.

_Проснувшись сегодня утром, я вскочил на кровати, как ошпаренный: потный, в одной сорочке, с потеками засохшей крови на лбу и вокруг глаз._

_Мне снился клубящийся туман, который, словно верный пес, ластился к рукам; а еще черная труба полуразрушенной магловской фабрики и всполохи огня вдалеке. Темный силуэт и знакомый насмешливый голос._

_«Разделить душу, не теряя ее целостности — вот настоящее искусство. Разорвать ее может любой дурак, и мой бесславный конец — ярчайшее тому подтверждение. Душу нужно разделить с кем-то неравнодушным, с тем, кто будет готов отдать тебе свою силу, взять себе твои слабости... Трус, разделив душу, станет почти смелым, безрассудно храбрый — почти осторожным. Дурак поумнеет, умный... с умным сложнее, просто так умный человек на подобную авантюру не согласится, но все возможно. Здесь главное — подобрать правильные аргументы! Запомните, дорогой профессор: найти подходящего человека — большая удача; разделить с кем-либо душу — это путь к могуществу...» — говорил мне мистер Риддл. Затем он потянулся ко мне своими мертвенно-бледными конечностями, что скорее напоминали лапы паука, чем человеческие руки, и… Судя по всему, он попытался выцарапать мои глаза и вырвать мозг, не иначе — сон казался почти материальным._

_Странный сон. Боюсь, пророческий. Как бы это проверить?_

_Возможно, мое недавнее посещение дома мистера Снейпа стало причиной столь удивительной игры подсознания — трущобы и сопровождающее их обычно зрелище глубокой нищеты и человеческих страданий всегда действовали на меня несколько угнетающе._

_Мои научные заметки в последнее время все больше и больше носят отвлеченный характер — наверное, начинает сказываться возраст. Сегодня, глядя на молодых студиозусов, лишь немногие из которых отметили свое двадцатилетие, я неожиданно почувствовал некоторую грусть: в свое время и мы с Геллертом точно так же вступали на путь научных изысканий, мечтая о будущих свершениях и мировом признании заслуг... Как давно это было! Печальный факт, заключающийся в том, что человеку не дано поворачивать время вспять! Хотя с возможностями волшебников вкупе с технологическим прогрессом... Для высокоорганизованного ума не должно быть ничего невозможного!_

_От этой сумасшедшей мысли паника и страх неожиданно отпустили меня. Пусть и не ушли полностью — я помню, печальная участь мистера Риддла в некоторой степени стала следствием моих экспериментов, — но боль и скорбь, навалившиеся после пробуждения, все же прекратили сдавливать сердце и внутренности холодными тяжелыми тисками._

_Все можно пережить, кроме смерти — но при должных стараниях обойти можно и ее._

_Хотя некоторым даны силы, способные победить смерть..._

_В этот момент я вдруг понял, в какую сторону двигаться в моих исследованиях. Я закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться — и мысли сразу же потекли в нужном направлении. Стоило обдумать и разработать ритуал по поиску родственной души. Или это должно произойти естественным образом, без постороннеговмешательства?_

_Я бросил взгляд на стол с остатками ужина: кое-что у меня имелось прямо сейчас, что позволило немедленно воплотить в жизнь некоторые предположения._

_Вино и собственная кровь._

_С таким набором, с моим аналитическим умом да при хорошем раскладе можно вызвать даже демоническую сущность! А уж найти человека, который может оказаться неравнодушным ко мне, вообще не должно составить проблемы._

_Если, конечно, он существует в мире, такой человек. Хоть кто-нибудь, хоть где-нибудь, хотя бы кто-то один! Кроме, конечно, Геллерта, чье единственное глубокое чувство ко мне — абсолютная, всепоглощающая ненависть..._

_Пора действовать. Жизнь подходит к концу — нужно делать хоть что-нибудь. Не сдаваться. В принципе, ничего страшного и непоправимого не должно произойти._

_Или все же не стоит экспериментировать с человеческими душами?_

_Из дневника профессора Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора, величайшего волшебника своего времени._

***

— Вам придется растить себе другого героя, этот не получился. — Мистер Снейп был, как всегда, донельзя категоричен. — Может, подберете себе кого-нибудь из уже имеющихся? Молодой мистер Лонгботтом, например, очень приличный и выдающийся джентльмен, хотя тоже не блещет умом: на днях я видел, как он предавался пороку с мистером Малфоем в роли ведущего самца. Незабываемое зрелище, скажу я вам! Позорные пристрастия во всей красе. Боюсь, леди Малфой придется рожать другого сына, этот не сможет обеспечить их род наследником.

Профессор Дамблдор с печалью во взгляде проводил вздымающийся вверх дирижабль Слизерина: было понятно, что в гонке выиграет именно его экипаж. 

— Мистер Снейп, как вы можете настолько скептически относиться к юному мистеру Малфою? Я слышал, вы являетесь его крестным!

— Профессор Дамблдор, — в глазах мистера Снейпа читалась вся боль магического мира. — Я не проводил над мистером Малфоем ритуал магловского крещения, сколько можно объяснять? Я просто хотел утопить это визгливое нечто еще во младенчестве, но не удалось, к глубокому моему прискорбию. Не иначе, как в наказание, меня после этого прозвали его крестным.

— Если бы вы смогли довести до конца это весьма достойное начинание, экипаж дирижабля Гриффиндора смог бы сегодня выиграть, — вздохнул мистер Дамблдор. — Что вы говорили насчет не самого блестящего будущего для молодого мистера Поттера? Прошу прощения, я несколько отвлекся и прослушал некоторые ваши жалобы.

— Тогда опять начну с самого начала: поверьте, служить нянькой для мистера Поттера — это выше моих скромных возможностей. Признаю, согласившись на вашу безумную просьбу, я себя сильно переоценил. Кроме того, человеческие пороки интереснее наблюдать со стороны, отучать же от них неразумных отроков — это во власти разве что магловского бога. Или величайшего учителя нашего Мерлина.

— И тем не менее, мне кажется, что вы применяете слишком строгие методы к молодому Поттеру, мистер Снейп, — укоризненно покачал головой профессор Дамблдор. — Возможно, если бы вы относились к нему чуть добрее...

Мистер Снейп возмутился.

— Да куда уж добрее! Я — воплощение самой доброты и терпения! Отправляю его к вам за порцией розог всего раз в неделю — хотя, видит Мерлин, стоило бы по три раза на дню!

— Раз в неделю? — удивился профессор Дамблдор. — Почему тогда мистер Поттер является ко мне с предписанием на экзекуцию каждый божий день?

Снейп задумался. 

— Возможно, и другие преподаватели не в силах справиться с беспримерной строптивостью мистера Поттера?

— И кто, например? Миссис Макгонагалл? Да она души не чает в мистере Поттере, — с явным скепсисом сказал профессор Дамблдор. — Или мистер Флитвик? Да, не отрицаю, он тот еще злобный карлик, но буквально на днях я имел с ним длинную дискуссию о свойствах чар, влияющих на психическое состояние волшебников — так вот, он в полном восторге от способностей мистера Поттера. В таком молодом возрасте уметь противостоять заклинанию Империо — это нечто из мира фантастики! Нет, мистер Флитвик не мог отправить столь любимого им студиозуса под розги без особой на то причины.

— Мусорщик Филч?

— Увольте, мистер Снейп — вне сомнения, мистер Филч предпочел бы провести наказание самолично, учитывая его предпочтения и склонность к насилию. Миссис Спраут?

— Миссис Спраут оказывает воздействие на нерадивых студиозусов посредством грубого ручного труда — в основном, с помощью разгребания куч драконьего навоза. Вряд ли только из-за одного лишь мистера Поттера она станет изменять своим привычкам. Нет, исключено.

— Тогда у меня больше нет предположений. Не мог же мистер Поттер являться на лишнюю порку по собственной инициативе?

— Я кое-что слышал о подобных девиациях, — задумался мистер Снейп. — У некоторых джентльменов порка вызывает приток крови к гениталиям, вследствие чего они испытывают определенное наслаждение во время процесса. Боюсь, наказание от ваших рук дает не тот эффект, на который мы рассчитывали: паршивец от розог получает извращенное удовольствие. 

— Ах, как жаль! Значит, ежедневные розги придется отменить? — расстроился профессор Дамблдор. — А я-то думал, что... Я так старательно успокаивал боль на попке мистера Поттера, поглаживая ее после порки. Наверное, не надо было этого делать...

— Это уж точно, — буркнул Снейп. — Старый вы извращенец. И как мне теперь справляться с этим наглым мерзавцем? Поркой его уж точно не образумить!

За разговором они не заметили, как на посадочную площадку один за другим начали опускаться гоночные дирижабли.

— Весьма приятное зрелище для глаз, не находите, господа? — присоединилась к ним миссис Макгонагалл. — Не самое почтенное занятие, мистер Снейп, жульничать во время гонок между факультетами. Балластные цистерны дирижаблей Слизерина явно заменены на более легкие! Это дало вам преимущества в высоте и скорости! А ведь спортивные успехи не должны зависеть от денежной состоятельности. Я считаю победу Слизерина несправедливой.

— Ваше право, миссис Макгонагалл, считать так или иначе. Я вот считаю, что у мистера Квиррелла две головы — и, клянусь Мерлином, имею право так считать, хотя логика и здравый смысл твердят обратное. Кстати, вы тоже это видите? 

— Все в порядке с мистером Квирреллом, если не считать его обычного состояния перманентного похмелья. Предполагаю, вы вновь изволили принять опий, мистер Снейп? Собачья ваша душа! Сегодня важные соревнования между дирижаблями факультетов, а у вас наркотические видения. Что вы себе позволяете!

— Хм... — профессор Дамблдор в глубокой задумчивости посмотрел на мистера Квиррелла и изумленно покачал головой. — Дело в том, что теперь и я вижу у мистера Квиррелла две головы. А уж я так точно не принимал опий! Мистер Снейп, мы не можем упустить такой удивительный случай, не изучив его как следует. Что скажете насчет того, чтобы провести сегодняшний вечер в лаборатории — только вы и я?

— Домовые эльфы уже отмыли там все после прошлого вскрытия? — азартно потирая руки, мистер Снейп уставился алчным взглядом на будущую жертву. — И свою рабочую мантию я так и не смог очистить от крови и остатков разложения. Впрочем, так и быть, возьму другую — все ради науки!

— Два больных маньяка, — по-кошачьи фыркнула им вслед миссис Макгонагалл и пошла навстречу экипажу дирижабля Гриффиндора — нужно было обсудить, где взять деньги на новые балластные цистерны. А насчет неожиданно открывшейся маленькой особенности мистера Квиррелла — да какая разница, как будут проводить на нем вскрытие и будет ли он при этом мертвым, под анестезией или живым и в сознании? 

Многие ради науки не останавливаются ни перед чем — а о том, что мир полон жестокости, знают даже маленькие дети.

_Это должен быть дневник моих научных опытов. Ну, мисс Фигг, шлюха, которая живет по соседству с Дурслями, ведет список клиентов. Так посмотреть — глупость несусветная, чего их записывать-то, неудачников, которые настолько отчаялись, что решили платить за сношения страшной, как смертный грех, мисс Фигг? Так нет, я был предвзят, и когда потом мисс Фигг мне все как есть разъяснила, мне пришлось признать ее правоту. Дело полезное: так она завсегда знает, кто на деньжата жаден — и таким в долг лучше не давать, кому только порукоблудствовать да поболтать о всяком-разном, а кому по полному прейскуранту услуги предоставить. Везде порядок нужен, а уж в науке — так тем более, забыть что-то в процессе экспериментов может быть даже опасно. Буду эксперименты свои описывать и всяко про них рассуждать._

_К сожалению, мой первый эксперимент накрылся медным тазом — черт возьми, кто смог разглядеть ненормальность в Квиррелле, несмотря на сильные маскировочные заклятия? Мне столько времени пришлось провести в библиотеке, изучая разные их виды — и все насмарку! Дамблдор обычно не особо обращает внимания на людей, он ведь жутко умный — про таких, как он, говорят, что они не от мира сего. Это точно гребаный ублюдок Снейп заметил, больше некому. Тощий урод. Но талантливый — ужас. Вот зачем господь дал такие способности ублюдку со столь мерзкой рожей? Ведь не зря Дамблдор держит его к себе поближе. Говорят, Темный Лорд тоже в свое время ввел Снейпа к себе в ближний круг. И я даже догадываюсь, почему: чтобы не промахиваться с Круцио, когда Снейп открывал рот._

_Квиррелла я опоил в «Дырявом Котле», там же снял комнатку и приживил ему на затылок свои биологические ткани. Или как это называется по науке? А, плевать. Я видел, как садовник проворачивал похожую штуку с розовыми кустами тети Петунии — после этого на одном кустике распустились розы нескольких цветов. Вот я и придумал так же, только с ритуалом кое-каким подсуетился, надо будет и его в подробностях здесь записать. В результате у Квиррелла на плечах оказались две головы. Одна его, а вторая... Ну, должна была быть моей, но получилась чужая. Так что эксперимент все же, можно сказать, удался._

_А изуродовать беднягу Квиррелла пришлось по вот такой причине: хотел знать, правда ли, что я — это не совсем я. Потому как однажды дядя Вернон перестарался с мордобоем, пришлось везти меня в больницу. Вот там и сказали — местами я залатан чужими запчастями. Как флаер нашего соседа: крылья из старой бочки, кокпит — из обшивки старого дирижабля, отлетавшего свое. Ну и я, получается, такой же, как тот флаер. Интересно, что за новый Франкенштейн посмел провернуть такое с младенцем? Точно не дядя Вернон, тому ума хватает разве что грехи из меня кулаком выбивать, а вот подобный научный фокус — да ни в жизнь!_

_Так что, хоть Квиррелла мне немного и жалко... да он все равно пропойный пьяница, рано или поздно окочурится! — но наука важнее!_

_Эх, чертов Снейп, столько труда и времени загубил! Чего мне стоило тот ритуал придумать!_

_P.S.: А Дамблдор не такой уж и святоша! Ух, как же он после порки мне задницу оглаживает! Да ласково так, и наклоняется низко, бородой кожу щекочет, будто поцеловать хочет, но не решается! А на разгоряченной от порки заднице ощущения такие, что хоть на стенку лезь! Хочется трогать свои гениталии. Да и не только свои. Интересно, как с этими делами у Дамблдора обстоит? С виду старик довольно крепкий еще, к мисс Фигг и такие захаживали._

_Я скоро руки до мозолей изотру, рукоблудствуя после каждодневной порки! Хоть бы Снейп, проныра чертов, не пронюхал, что я уж очень усердствую с этим делом!_

_Из научного дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера._

***

— Мистер Поттер! У вас было два мерных стаканчика с семенами опия, шестьдесят капель мочи единорога, три пригоршни прыгающей поганки, пучок обдолбеней-травы, четверть колбы эйфорийного возбудителя, сотня успокоительных таблеток. А еще по бутыльку веселящего и слабительного зелий, банка огненной воды, ложка крови фестрала и слюна Цербера. Не то чтобы это все было нужно для зелья мужской потенции, но раз уж вы решили вместо домашнего задания экспериментировать с дистилляцией новых наркотических веществ сомнительного качества, то стоит идти в своих устремлениях до конца, пробуя все возможные варианты. Единственное, что меня удивляет — как из всей этой горы ценнейших ингредиентов могла получиться пинта тролльей мочи?

— Предполагаю, кто-то низко подшутил надо мной, профессор Снейп. И этот кто-то очень скоро пожалеет об этом! — Гарри зло посмотрел в сторону довольно скалящегося Малфоя.

— Итак, пока мистер Поттер пытается вспомнить, кому он споил свое подпольное зелье и кто должен позаботиться о собственных похоронах в скором времени, я покажу и расскажу вам, как из бесформенности абсолютной пустоты путем многократного воздействия на четыре главных элемента природы и всего сущего рождается магия. А уже из отходов этого процесса все остальное. Мисс Грейнджер, я знаю, вы всегда имеете свое видение моих изложений лекций по истории магии, но вспомните — своим вызывающим поведением вы оскорбляете чувства тупых. А их в этом зале большинство. Мистер Лонгботтом, не пытайтесь объяснить мистеру Уизли то, что в принципе недоступно для его понимания. Имейте в виду, у меня нет полной уверенности в том, что мистер Уизли вообще живой человек: с пустым черепом не живут. Он умер давно, еще на этапе формирования мозга. То есть до своего рождения. Говорил я старушке Молли — остановись, не плоди кретинов! Нет же, не послушалась. Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, раз уж вы так стремитесь выделиться, расскажите об основных элементах магических материй.

Счастливая мисс Грейнджер, заполучившая наконец внимание зала, принялась вещать:

— Наш материальный мир, разложенный на составляющие, сводится к комбинации четырех элементов: земли, воздуха, огня и воды. Для доказательства достаточно поджечь дерево. При разрушении его от воспламенения вспыхнет пламя и нагреется воздух — первые два основных элемента. Древесные соки в виде пара покинут горящее дерево. Пар — это одно из состояний жидкости, третий элемент, вода. И, наконец, когда сгорание завершится, останется пепел — последний элемент, земля.

— Достаточно. Исчерпывающий ответ, мисс Грейнджер, браво. Возможно, вы заинтересованы в более глубоком изучении не только теории магии, но и зельеварения? Могу поспособствовать индивидуальными лекциями. Некоторые ингредиенты, мисс Грейнджер, приходится создавать самому, если их слишком трудно найти в природе. И настоящий ученый пойдет на все ради науки. Не хотите ли провести вечер-другой в моей лаборатории и доказать свою полезность науке? Некоторые методы для изъема телесных жидкостей, необходимых в процессе создания гомункулов, приходится проводить в условиях, когда не мешают посторонние взгляды.

Мисс Грейнджер не особо возмутилась на столь прямолинейное предложение скомпрометировать себя в компании мистера Снейпа.

— О да, я наслышана об этих методах от вашей первой жены — она вчера приходила к вам как раз для этой цели и, уходя, остановилась со мной поболтать. Кстати, милейшая женщина! Мы, правда, не сошлись в некоторых взглядах на положение женщин в современном обществе. Она любезно предложила мне присоединиться к вашему ежевечернему семейному спору и попробовать изложить некоторые аргументы вам лично. Я могу зайти чуть позже?

Снейп кисло улыбнулся.

— Моей первой жене показывают плохой пример вторая и третья жены. Забудьте о моем предложении, мисс Грейнджер. Четвертой жены у меня не будет.

Мистер Снейп эффектно развернулся, запахнул мантию на своем тощем теле и устремился прочь по коридору — в направлении кабинета директора.

— Снейп — известный охотник за вагинами. Будьте осторожны, мисс Грейнджер, — заметил мистер Малфой.

— Лучше вам топать отсюда подальше, мистер Малфой, — раздраженно ответила мисс Грейнджер. — Черт возьми, что находят в этом тощем уроде умницы и красавицы вроде миссис Нимфадоры Тонкс? Что заставило ее в свое время выйти за него замуж?

— Возможно, некоторых женщин привлекает в мужчине не размер кошелька или гениталий, а интеллект? Такое бывает, — предположил мистер Малфой и в ответ получил от мисс Грейнджер еще один возмущенный взгляд.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, прислушиваясь к их разговору — как выяснилось, его тоже больше всего привлекает интеллект. Причем тоже в мужчинах.

Вернее, в одном: седобородом великолепном старце с величественной статью и неординарным умом. Но почему, черт побери, ублюдок Снейп вечно торчит у Дамблдора в кабинете?

_Сегодня опять вспомнился насмешливый потусторонний голос: «Слабая душа не станет сильной из ничего, от одного лишь взмаха волшебной палочки. Это не то волшебство, которому нас учили в Хогвартсе. Силу нужно черпать откуда-то: от любви, от привязанности, от ненависти или зависти._

_Найти сильную душу. Поделиться с этой душой своей слабостью — сила зиждется на преодолении слабостей, это не принесет найденной душе вреда. Это сделает ее сильнее. И тогда получится стать сильнее и самому. Все взаимосвязано в этом мире. И все циклично в мироздании»._

_Эх, мистер Риддл, чертов ты специалист по душам... Свою-то потерял по частям. Или нет? Мистер Риддл не казался тогда безумцем более, чем сейчас кажусь я. Наоборот — перед своей смертью он выглядел на диво вменяемым. А во снах он является мне... целостным? Дает советы, озадачивает вопросами, на которые нет ответа — и отправляет вон из пророческих снов. Пинком._

_Если все это имеет смысл — где мне найти сильную душу? Пожелает ли кто разделить вечность с одиноким полубезумным стариком?_

_Ладно, оставлю этот вопрос на потом. Сейчас важнее мистер Квиррелл — судя по всему, кто-то пытается возродить мистера Риддла. Пожалуй, этим вопросом стоит заняться — дабы опередить преступника. А параллельно с этим озаботиться вопросами бессмертия и вечной молодости. Мистер Поттер смотрит на меня с таким неискушенным вожделением, что я чувствую себя так, словно вернулся во времена своей юности, когда таким же образом смотрел на меня Геллерт. Эх, счастливые забытые дни! Как жаль, что их не вернуть — и что я глубокий старик, который не имеет права даже мечтать ответить взаимностью на чувства пылкого юноши._

_Мистер Снейп сегодня разочаровался в женщинах и опять подумывает над тем, чтобы сменить предпочтения. Могу его понять._

_Мои потуги с попыткой экспериментов с целью остановить старение тела в очередной раз закончились ничем. Классический рецепт — вино и кровь — не действует. Пожалуй, родственные души — это всего лишь выверт моего подсознания, выраженный через сны._

_Нужен ритуал._

_Но обдумать вопрос временного континуума тоже имеет смысл — возможно, получится найти способ повернуть время вспять?_

_Из дневника профессора Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора, величайшего волшебника своего времени._

***

— ... учитывая ваш образ жизни в последнее время, мистер Поттер, вы пребывали в плену наркотических иллюзий и сейчас ищете способ раздобыть денег на очередную дозу. Поверьте, освободить вас от этого выше моих скромных возможностей.

Снейпа хотелось убить. Разбить в кровь его гнусную рожу. Отдубасить кулаками, отпинать ногами, выбросить корчащееся тело в канализацию с глаз долой...

Гарри вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Мистер Поттер, — между тем продолжал ублюдок. — Та малая часть ваших жидких мозгов, плескающаяся в бесполезном биологическом артефакте, называемом черепной коробкой, вконец пришла в негодность. Вы галлюцинируете уже который день, вводя в панику остальных, и при этом принимаете вид непонятого гения! Да вы скорее страдающий от безделья идиот! 

— Прекратите!

— А. Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, немедленно исправлю свое же утверждение: не страдающий идиот. Истерящий. Что примерно одно и то же. 

— Я пришел к вам не за нотациями, мистер Снейп, — с трудом Гарри выдавил из себя вежливые слова. — А за помощью. Как ученик к учителю. 

— Хорошо. И чем я могу вам помочь? — Снейп сложил руки на груди и чуть улыбнулся. — Какой именно аспект моей деятельности вас интересует? Хотите избавиться от надоедливой дамочки, преследующей вас с матримониальными намерениями? Могу застрелить мисс Уизли из магловского пистолета и умело замести следы преступления, ни один волшебник не подкопается. Вам тогда не придется сваливать всю вину на загадочного монстра из подземелий. Желаете завести любовницу без каких-либо обязательств? Могу познакомить с подходящими кандидатками — минимум претензий и максимум приятностей. Мечтаете о запретных удовольствиях? Могу предложить свою бывшую жену. Или бывшего любовника. Как раз воспользуюсь удобной возможностью, чтобы от них избавиться, и при этом затейливо отомстить. А вот насчет воображаемого монстра ничего обещать не могу, мне слишком дорог мой здравый смысл.

Гарри не всегда мог понять, когда мистер Снейп шутил, а когда говорил серьезно. Тем не менее, его предложение пристрелить надоедливую мисс Уизли звучало вполне заманчиво. После недавней ссоры, сопровождавшейся взаимными упреками и оскорблениями, Гарри хотелось убить ее собственноручно. Жаль, что сейчас не время.

И что, как будущему герою ему не пристало совершать подобные аморальные поступки. Он ведь не чертов Снейп, в конце концов!

— Мерлин, это отвратительно! Неужели мне действительно приходится нянчиться с пустоголовым кретином, обожравшимся зелий собственного неумелого производства до такой степени, что готов утверждать на каждом шагу, будто видит змея-петуха? Смешно!

— Нет! В ползающем по подземельям монстре я не вижу ничего смешного! Зато нахожу сложившуюся ситуацию опасной! А вас — уб... не самым дальновидным преподавателем!

— Вам следует отправиться в медицинское крыло и пройти детоксикацию.

— Но я правда его видел! Он гнался за юной мисс Уизли! И сейчас ее не могут нигде найти!

— О, я вас умоляю! — Снейп презрительно — и как-то по-мальчишески, что совсем не сочеталось с его обычным образом высокомерного ублюдка, — закатил глаза. — Не под венец же она сбежала; в этом случае о состоявшемся браке стало бы известно почти сразу. Уверен, девица всего лишь возжелала вдоволь покувыркаться. Всем хочется расслабиться после тяжелого умственного труда, внести разнообразие в жизнь, поделиться опытом... Я про опыт в заклинаниях с волшебной палочкой, если что, не смотрите на меня, как на чумного таракана, вы, юноша с непомерно бурной фантазией! И под словом «кувыркаться» я имею в виду тренировочные полеты на одноместном флаере! А разнообразие прекрасно можно обеспечить бутылкой огневиски... Простите, мистер Поттер, ко мне пришли. Продолжим разрабатывать план по спасению мисс Уизли от призрачного змея завтра. Жду вас с утра.

Гарри выпроводили прочь — и только тогда он осознал, что Снейп был в стельку пьян. Разговаривать с ним изначально было бесполезным делом. Что же делать? Как доказать, что огромный василиск реален?

Пойти к Дамблдору? Что ж...

Не в первый раз.

Через полчаса профессор Дамблдор метался по кабинету мистера Снейпа, время от времени отпаивая его отрезвляющим зельем.

— Что не так с моей стратегией? В чем я ошибся? Юный мистер Поттер упрямо продолжает считать добрым меня, а вас, который спас его от порки — злым волшебником... Мерлин, в чем я просчитался? 

— Вспомните, что именно в самой порке и оказался просчет, — проворчал мистер Снейп, неумолимо трезвея. К огромному своему огорчению.

Профессор Дамблдор имел все основания для паники: планы рушились один за другим, на горизонте страшным призраком висела угроза возрождения мистера Томаса Риддла. Скорее всего, в виде лича. К сожалению, мистер Квиррелл ничего путного рассказать не смог, а вскрытия не пережил. Но в том, что вторая, лишняя, голова принадлежала незабвенной памяти мистеру Риддлу, сомневаться не приходилось. А теперь еще таинственный монстр...

В существовании монстра мистер Снейп по-прежнему сомневался: тот фигурировал исключительно в рассказах студиозусов, приходящих в себя после приема экспериментального зелья. Предположительно авторства самого мистера Гарри Поттера. При всех своих успехах в артефакторике и ритуалистике, как зельевар мистер Поттер недалеко отошел от уровня мистера Лонгботтома.

— Вы ошиблись в том, что изначально предположили наличие у мистера Поттера некоторого интеллекта, вот в чем ваша ошибка, — заявил мистер Снейп, опрокидывая в себя очередной пузырек с зельем. — А между тем все же стоило в свое время послушаться моего доброго дружеского совета и заменить ему мозг хотя бы с десяток лет назад — глядишь, успел бы и прижиться к совершеннолетию. Конечно, и у мистера Риддла качество мозговых тканей оставляло желать лучшего, но всегда есть вариант с лоботомией для успокоения излишней агрессии. Возможно, это следовало сделать и с самим мистером Риддлом: тогда ситуация для магического мира не сложилась бы настолько печально.

— Что толку судить об ошибках прошлого? Если мистер Поттер уверен, что гигантский василиск существует — почему бы тогда нам не устроить охоту на него в подвалах Хогвартса, проверив тем самым его утверждения? Пойдем втроем: вы, я и мистер Поттер. Возможно, там действительно обнаружится если не василиск, то что-нибудь интересное?

Услышав предложение профессора Дамблдора, конечно же, Гарри согласился. И — удивительное дело! — рядом с профессором Дамблдором даже злюка мистер Снейп, казалось, выглядел почти ручным.

Ручным настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для мистера Снейпа. Гарри даже почувствовал нечто сродни ревности.

А еще, пока они рыскали в подземельях Хогвартса, Гарри узнал, кто являлся тем самым доктором Франкенштейном из его детства. Но почему это утаивали от него раньше?

— Жизнь — это та же аппарация, — возможно, профессору Дамблдору казалось, что Гарри скучно, и он развлекал его разговорами под мрачными сводами подземелий. Или он предполагал, что Гарри страшно — и пытался его подбодрить. А возможно, решил, что неплохо бы Гарри узнать кое-что новое? — Просто аппарация очень медленная и не имеющая функции возвращения в исходную точку. 

— А если аппарировать на тот свет? Возможно ли так же вернуться обратно?

— Боюсь, тогда вас ждет неминуемое расщепление... 

— Значит, в младенчестве благодаря вашему смелому эксперименту я практически расщепился — но вы подлатали меня с помощью останков мистера Риддла?

— Надеюсь, вы, мистер Поттер, не останетесь на меня в обиде за это. Отбросьте мысли о том, что сейчас в вас больше мистера Риддла, чем в самом мистере Риддле тех времен — тогда он чрезмерно увлекся всевозможными модификациями генов и экспериментами над телом и духом. Он превратился практически в химеру. Один Мерлин знает, что он творил с собственной душой! А вы очень сильно пострадали тогда при схватке ваших родителей с мистером Риддлом, и я...

— Еще бы, мистер Джеймс Поттер оказался настолько беспомощным, оставшись один на один с врагом! — вмешался в разговор молчавший до этого Снейп. — Не смог и нескольких минут продержаться, дожидаясь помощи. Не приучен драться в одиночку, только толпой привык...

— Мистер Снейп! — прервал его профессор Дамблдор и с грустью повернулся к Гарри. — Простите его, мистер Поттер, сказываются давние недоразумения с вашим отцом. А еще мистер Снейп до сих пор винит в смерти вашей матери себя. Но дело в том, что виноват не только он — но также и я, и мистер Блэк, ваш крестный, и даже ваш отец, — никто из нас не внял предупреждению, а из-за своей глупой самоуверенности мы потеряли кто душевный покой, кто свободу, а кто и жизнь... Скажем, несчастный мистер Петтигрю, который и считается одним из главных виновников: но он всего лишь послужил пешкой в чужой игре. К нему случайно попала информация, он подхватил ее и принес тому, кому посчитал выгоднее ее продать. Негодяй, конечно. Но половина человечества — такие же негодяи, многие поступили бы так же. Кто может знать, к чему приведет тот или иной наш поступок? Будем же честны и признаем очевидное. 

— А я? — тихо спросил Гарри. — Я тоже… пешка в чужой игре?

— А вы умирали, мистер Поттер, и тела ваших родителей были почти сожжены дотла. Единственные живые клетки, находящиеся в пределах досягаемости, принадлежали мистеру Риддлу, а счет шел на минуты... Вот поэтому так и получилось. Простите старика, я слишком сильно хотел, чтобы вы остались в живых.

— Если вспомнить парадокс Тесея, то я и не Поттер уже? А больше Риддл? — вздохнул Гарри.

— Этот вопрос стоит изучить основательнее, и уж явно сейчас не время и не место. Вы слышите шум? О, какой великолепный экземпляр! Экспульсо!

_Парадокс Тесея хорошо применим к проблемам клонирования человека, аппарации (как частного случая клонирования) и переноса сознания при трансгуманизме. Миф о непрерывности личности очень живуч, но если упростить само это понятие, то дело обстоит так: ты закрываешь глаза и засыпаешь, а открывает их каждый раз немного другой человек, считающий себя — тобой. Ты частично клон, частично — тот же, но большей частью существуешь в ином времени и другом измерении. Все то же самое и в моем случае, только с подлинной сменой некоторых частей тела. Но я предпочту считать себя — собой. Бедняга Квиррелл, он пострадал абсолютно напрасно! Всего-то было нужно задать прямой вопрос профессору Дамблдору._

_Моя манера письма и способ изложения мыслей изрядно изменились за время учебы и индивидуальных исследований. Ну, я по-ученому стараюсь писать. И думать. Не знаю, насколько получается, трудно судить. А еще у меня всегда живой пример перед глазами: образ настоящего ученого, величайшего ума современности._

_Я чуть было не угробил мисс Уизли. Гребаный василиск — результат грубой ошибки, которую я допустил, надеясь вызвать дух Риддла! Вместо него из Преисподней вырвался монстр — причем все говорило о том, что монстр каким-то образом связан с Риддлом. Скорее всего, фамильяр. Сейчас, обдумав все свои действия, я склонен предположить, что стал жертвой чудовищного обмана: кровь девственницы, на которую я рассчитывал при вызове духа из потустороннего мира, пожалуй, оказалась не настолько девственной, как меня пытались в этом убедить. Никому нельзя верить, черт возьми! Мисс Фигг намного честнее в своем поведении. Жаль, что ни в одном ритуале не оказывается востребованной кровь шлюхи, хотя они приносят намного больше пользы отчаявшимся мужчинам, чем притворщицы с мнимой добродетелью._

_Но мы здорово поохотились на василиска! Вернее, это была охота на информацию — и да, я здорово поживился. И сделал несколько выводов: во-первых, нужно доверять книгам по ритуалистике; во-вторых — черт, не всегда все так, как кажется._

_Дамблдор возлагает на меня большие надежды. Даже не знаю, как ему намекнуть на то, что не против, чтобы он лучше возложил на меня кое-что другое. И нет, я имею в виду не общее благо. Вот уж на что мне действительно покласть. А вот Дамблдор..._

_Я увидел его голым._

_Нет, не Снейпа — фу, гадость, я бы блеванул на месте. И не василиска — хотя и василиска тоже, когда мы содрали с него кожу. Но перед этим тварь здорово натворила делов, и одежда Дамблдора была вся разодрана в клочья, как я мог не подсмотреть? Ну, кожа сухая — после определенного возраста это нормально. Тонкие щиколотки, острые колени, резко выделяющиеся сухожилия — вроде и ничего особенного, обычный старик. Но когда я увидел седую бороду на впалой груди и редкие седые волоски в промежности — черт, у меня встал! На бороду! И на десяток волосков вокруг гениталий, и он даже не был возбужден в тот момент! Я полный извращенец._

_Зато теперь я знаю точно: меня привлекает в Дамблдоре не только интеллект. Может, это проклятье какое? Маглы называют подобное геронтофилией. Но ни на миссис Макгонагалл, ни на мистера Филча я так не реагирую! Значит, все же это не любовь к старикам вообще, а к одному конкретному?_

_Мне кажется, Дамблдор заметил мою реакцию на него. Ну и пусть._

_Что было в мужском клубе, останется в мужском клубе._

_А на наказания с поркой розгами к Дамблдору меня больше не вызывают... Чертов ублюдок Снейп, это все его козни!_

_Ненавижу Снейпа!_

_С парадоксом Тесея все же надо бы разобраться._

_Из научного дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера._

***

— Прекратите. — Профессор Дамблдор устало опустился в ободранное, жутко неудобное кресло. — Поверьте, не самый подходящий момент для оттачивания вашего сарказма, мистер Снейп. С чего нам следует начать?

— С маглов, — сквозь зубы процедил мистер Снейп. — Ублюдок Блэк точно прятался у них все эти годы, там и надо искать. Припомню навыки пыточных заклятий. 

Профессор Дамблдор с недоумением посмотрел на мистера Снейпа:

— Но зачем пытки, если мы оба владеем легилименцией? Сможем найти мистера Блэка и без этого, зачем лишняя кровь?

— Удовольствия надо сочетать с необходимостью, — заявил мистер Снейп, помогая мистеру Дамблдору подняться с кресла и надеть мантию для выхода. — Любовь всей моей жизни отличается взрывным характером и часто калечит меня тем или иным образом; но тем больший экстаз я получаю, взяв над ней верх в очередном противостоянии. Вот и с Блэком хочу так же. Отомщу и удовольствие получу.

— О, Мерлин великий, — простонал мистер Дамблдор, прикрывая ладонью лицо. — Вы опять со своими женами? Зачем мне развратные подробности низменных наклонностей ваших женщин и вас самого? Да и ваши слова насчет мести мистеру Блэку прозвучали довольно... сомнительно.

— Развратные подробности? Сомнительно? — мистер Снейп воззрился на профессора Дамблдора в искреннем недоумении. — Что развратного вы увидели в моем увлечении зельями, бесстыжий вы человек? Всю свою жизнь я был в первейшую очередь женат на науке, моей женой и спутницей жизни стало зельеварение! Возможно, поэтому и не смог стать достойным мужем обычным женщинам... Я толковал об этом. А с Блэком у нас старые счеты, мы сами разберемся, не обращайте внимания. Уж я-то знаю, с какой стороны к нему подойти!

— Вы куда, мистер Снейп?

— Схожу в кусты. Надеюсь, одичавший Блэк не будет кусать испражняющуюся задницу.

— А вдруг он стал маньяком-копрофилом за эти годы?

— Тем хуже для него!

Мистер Блэк долгое время считался погибшим. Но на Хэллоуин в Хогвартс прибыли на празднование студиозусы из других школ — и от одного из них узнали шокирующую информацию: мистер Блэк жив!

Но одичал.

Мистер Снейп незамедлительно воспылал желанием найти и пытать. Или найти и наказать.

Профессор Дамблдор, исходя из своего многолетнего жизненного опыта, видел совсем другое: найти и заботиться.

Несчастные запутавшиеся люди. Всю жизнь принимать страсть за вражду, ревность за ненависть, изо всех сил мучить друг друга — и когда, наконец, смогли встретиться — весь магический мир вот-вот должен был пойти кувырком. Потому что, как и предвидел профессор Дамблдор, возродился мистер Риддл.

Это произошло, пока они ловили по лесам одичавшего Сириуса Блэка в его анимаформе. Пришлось спешно возвращаться в Хогвартс, спрятав мистера Блэка в трущобах, в доме мистера Снейпа.

***

Спартанская обстановка, минимум мебели — письменный стол и два старых кожаных кресла. Почти все пространство небольшого зала заполняли собой книги — Снейп явно предпочитал проводить большую часть времени в библиотеке, а не в гостиной своих апартаментов в Хогвартсе. Там же он предпочел принять и гостей: чуть сзади расположилась миссис Макгонагалл, сбоку — профессор Дамблдор. Вдоль стены скромно разместились незнакомые волшебники, у двери и окон — авроры в красных мундирах и с волшебными палочками наготове.

— Мистер Поттер, — даже как-то без особой злости поприветствовал Гарри мистер Снейп. — Вы как всегда — в эпицентре урагана. Рассказывайте.

— Дело было так: мы прогуливались в лабиринте вместе с мистером Диггори. И наткнулись там на светящиеся грибы со странным эффектом. Возможно, не стоило нам их жрать после того, как мы надышались зеленоватой пыльцы, что сыпалась из-под грибных шляпок. Мир сразу показался добрым и веселым, начисто лишенным логики и здравого смысла — что делало его только интереснее. Потом нам встретился сфинкс. Он рассказывал забавные истории, мы с мистером Диггори придумывали концовки к ним, затем к этой лабиринтной вечеринке присоединился мистер Крам, позже мисс Флер Делакур... Мы все вместе гонялись за пауками и пытались скормить грибы и им, затем мисс Флер Делакур учила их плести макраме из дьявольских силков и паутины акромантулов. Хм, кажется, пауки были несколько покрупнее обычных — возможно, они и являлись акромантулами? Некоторые погибли в процессе учебы, мистер Диггори предложил их поднять из мертвых, мистер Крам назвал их некромантулами, но они уже не были такими забавными, как при жизни. Потом мисс Делакур вместе с мистером Крамом и сфинксом ушли искать уединенное место для групповой медитации, а мистер Диггори отрубился за два шага от Кубка, не знаю, кто потерял там реликвию из музея. Я тоже чувствовал себя внутренне не самым лучшим образом — ну, вы понимаете? — и попытался подтащить Кубок поближе к себе. На случай, если во время сна срочно понадобится ночной горшок. Не испражняться же прямо там, где мы решили расположиться, чтобы отдохнуть. Мы же приличные джентльмены-волшебники, вы же понимаете, профессор Снейп?

— Предпочту промолчать, иначе рискую шокировать присутствующих здесь дам отборной уличной бранью. Продолжайте, мистер Поттер, — сказал профессор Дамблдор.

— Да, собственно, на этом почти все. Мне вдруг стало плохо, и я наблевал в гребаный Кубок. Кубок вдруг оказался портключом и перенес меня в странное место, на кладбище — по виду все там выглядело так, словно кто-то собирался вызывать демонов. Я держался, сколько мог, профессор Снейп — видит бог, сколько усилий мне это стоило! — но все равно в итоге наблевал еще и в котел с зельем, которое там варилось.

Некоторое время все молчали. Затем общее мнение выразила миссис Макгонагалл:

— Я даже представить себе не могу, в каком виде возродился мистер Риддл, учитывая особые ингредиенты, добавленные мистером Поттером в зелье для формирования гомункула.

Гарри виновато опустил голову.

_Я больше ничего не понимаю в этом мире._

_Почему мальчик так слепо доверяет старому бородатому гею? Я думал, они смогут подружиться с мистером Снейпом — есть у них что-то общее. Наверное, я вижу мистера Снейпа как-то иначе, не так, как другие. Нас ведь связывает с ним многолетняя дружба — и никогда, никогда он меня не подводил! Иногда даже действуя во вред себе. Так почему мистер Поттер упрямо продолжает не замечать всех его неоспоримых достоинств? Миссис Макгонагалл считает, что невозможно довериться мрачному, болезненно тощему, нелюдимому типу с повадками злобной стервы. Но ведь налицо явное предубеждение! Мне же почему-то никак не дается логика общечеловеческих отношений. Где-то я что-то упускаю. Каждый раз упускаю..._

_Как и с мистером Поттером. С Гарри._

_Дымоподобная эксгалация есть мужское начало, а парообразная — женское. Дым и пар существуют в едином пространстве, но в разных состояниях. Точно так же происходит у меня и мистера Поттера: мы живем в разных временных промежутках, но то и дело встречаемся в единой реальности. Чем бы я ни занимался, о чем бы ни размышлял — мои мысли то и дело соскальзывают к его зеленым глазам и задорной улыбке._

_Магическая пыльца не только дурманит сознание — еще она химически изменяет уровень углеродных вибраций человека. Это может пригодиться в случае, если ткани начнут катастрофически терять свою упругость. Мерлин, я задумался насчет рецепта вечной молодости? Но ведь ее не вернешь! Можно законсервировать себя в нынешнем состоянии, но это не то._

_Все не то._

_Не понимаю, почему в последнее время мне никак не удается упорядочить мысли в присутствии мистера Поттера. Не помню, когда я настолько отдавался несбыточным мечтам… Нет, эмоциям. Даже тогда, с Геллертом, было совсем по-другому. Наверное, потому что я был моложе..._

_Метафизика, алхимия, философия... Отвлеченные материи, которые не позволяют мне понять, как заставить себя не поддаваться соблазну и вести себя, как мудрый старец, а не старый извращенец._

_Если считать, что романтика отношений заложена в страдании, созависимости, зацикленности, ревности, неразделенной любви... То да, я — безнадежный пожилой романтик, под закат жизни возжелавший любви прекрасного юноши. Согласен, глупо отрицать перед самим собой очевидное — я безнадежно влюблен. И так же глупо обманываться насчет желаний мистера Поттера: его взгляды говорят о том, что, по крайней мере, вожделение у нас взаимно. Радоваться или печалиться? Радоваться, что меня возжелал пылкий юноша? Увы, улыбка Фортуны в данном случае скорее выглядит, как оскал. Ибо — сколько времени мне осталось?_

_Сколько нам отмерено?_

_Нужно решить, что делать: отступить и смириться, радуясь тому, что есть, или поставить все на кон, пытаясь добиться большего и рискуя малым._

_Но зачем выглядеть двуличным на страницах собственного дневника? Я ведь прекрасно знаю, как поступлю._

_Смирение не в моем характере._

_Из дневника профессора Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора, величайшего волшебника своего времени._

***

В Хогвартс прибыла представитель Министерства Магии, мисс Амбридж. Женщина-чайник — так прозвала ее мисс Грейнджер.

У мисс Амбридж было нездоровое пристрастие к кентаврам и чайным блюдцам с изображенными на них котятами. Смотрела она на всех так, словно студиозусы для нее — дикари-папуасы, привезенные на выставку в качестве экспонатов.

Прилетела мисс Амбридж не на дирижабле, а на скоростном флаере с мощной турбиной, раньше такого богатства в Министерстве Магии не водилось. Но и контролировать действия профессора Дамблдора до этого тоже никто не пытался — происходящие изменения в магическом мире шли явно в худшую сторону.

— Думаю, Министерство уже куплено с потрохами. Мистер Риддл даром времени не теряет, — сказал мистер Снейп. 

Он еще больше похудел в последнее время. Как оказалось, в прошлом мистера Снейпа и мистера Блэка связывали в некоторой степени неоднозначные отношения: несмотря на то, что мистер Блэк был найден в невменяемом состоянии, в своей анимаформе, и до сих пор не смог превратиться обратно в человека, мистер Снейп с искренней преданностью о нем заботился. И даже на лекции по зельеварению брал с собой — студиозусы быстро привыкли к огромному черному псу, который охотно играл с ними, пока мистер Снейп старательно делал вид, что этого не замечает. Гарри предположил, что именно в уверенности мистера Снейпа в смерти мистера Блэка скрывалась причина той злобы, которую он изливал на окружающий мир, на директора Хогвартса, на студиозусов и на самого себя. А ведь все объяснялось просто — со всеми своими женами, любовницами и любовникам мистер Снейп всегда мечтал только об одном человеке. 

И этот человек превратился в собаку — возможно, насовсем. А мистер Снейп, казалось, плевать хотел на это. А также, несмотря на давнее соперничество, которое их когда-то разделяло — или, возможно, наоборот связывало, — продолжал оставаться рядом. Заботился и оберегал.

Гарри вдруг подумал, что профессору Дамблдору уже немало лет... И что ему тоже хотелось бы заботиться о нем и оберегать — но как? Станет ли возможным когда-нибудь если не встать рядом, то хотя бы стать немного ближе? Ведь ничего существенного их с профессором Дамблдором не связывало — только мимолетные прикосновения, красноречивые взгляды — и блеск глаз за стеклами очков. Ну, еще незабываемая порка в самом начале знакомства. 

И — самое главное — сможет ли Гарри когда-нибудь отпустить его навсегда? Туда, откуда не возвращаются? 

Эта мысль была настолько страшной, что никак не желала укладываться в голове.

— Мистер Поттер, вы слышали, что я вам только что говорил?

— Да, простите, — Гарри очнулся, отгоняя неприятные мысли, и слегка запоздало ответил мистеру Снейпу. — Но ведь это неразумно! В конечном итоге Министерство первым же пострадает от действий мистера Риддла. И что они будут делать с новейшими паровыми двигателями, которыми тот их оснастил, если цена за них окажется слишком высокой? Если этой ценой станут их жизни? Жизни их друзей, близких, знакомых? Я видел ублюдка Риддла, уж простите меня за грубость. Он больше похож на животное, чем на человека. Почему его поддерживают? Зачем нужны эти новые дурацкие законы? Их же невозможно выполнять!

— Вы действительно считаете, что новые законы издаются для того, чтобы их выполняли? — с сарказмом в голосе сказал мистер Снейп. — Они потому и дурацкие — чтобы их нарушали.

— Все равно я не вижу логики в том, что... 

— Это волшебный мир, мистер Поттер. Здесь каждый, кто более-менее дружит с логикой, считается уродом. Мы с вами уроды. Привыкайте. 

— Да я и привык. На героев и прочих избранных точно так же сбегаются посмотреть, как и на уродов в цирке. Но подобное не кажется мне справедливым, мистер Снейп. Я...

— Люди. Чего еще от них ждать? 

Мистер Снейп ушел, эффектно взмахнув мантией на прощанье. Большой черный пес — мистер Блэк — бежал рядом, не отставая ни на шаг.

***

_В минуты крайнего душевного беспокойства мне хочется обращаться не к богу и не к дьяволу и даже не к потолку их, Мерлину. Я думаю о Дамблдоре._

_Восхищаюсь его умом — или мечтаю прикоснуться к телу? Наверное, и то, и другое. Оказывается, я знатный извращенец, куда там любителям дряблых телес мисс Фигг. Хотя все же она не подходит для сравнения: чего там стараться, соблазнить престарелую даму небольшого ума любой дурак сможет. А вот Дамблдор — другое дело, это как подняться выше всех на дирижабле. И плевать, что на старом и ветхом — зато этот дирижабль весь украшен золотыми узорами и вообще уникальная штука. Не найдется в мире еще одного такого._

_Что поделать — как оказалось, недюжинный ум возбуждает меня гораздо сильнее, чем всякие там женские прелести и самые изощренные бордельные ласки._

_Вот только мне к Дамблдору не удается даже прикоснуться, я уж молчу насчет попытаться склонить к разврату. Только всего и было у нас — это когда он зад мне лапал после порки в первый месяц учебы. Черт, хочу опять ощутить его ладонь на своей заднице. Сухая и горячая эта ладонь была, для разгоряченной кожи в самый раз — благослови Мерлин телесные наказания и верни их в Хогвартс!_

_А ведь за сто лет жизни Дамблдор точно опыта поднабрался не только в горячей порке! Ух, как подумаю об этом, так и хочется в мыслишки ему заглянуть. Но пока не придумал способа, приходится довольствоваться исключительно собственным воображением. Пока мне и этого хватает, и вечерами я изо всех сил рукоблудствую, как распоследний содомит._

_Все никак не могу понять — отталкивает меня Дамблдор или соблазняет: иногда кажется, что он готов сбежать подальше, едва завидев; но иногда он смотрит в мою сторону, как старый развратник, готовый молиться на меня. С ума сойти, я и не против, чтоб он встал передо мной на колени, чего уж там. Но вот точно не для молитвы._

_Как же соблазнить благородного старца с безупречной репутацией? Дело, пожалуй, небыстрое, надо бы еще пораскинуть мозгами, чего бы такого изобрести против старения. Ритуал, может, какой поискать, механизм собрать, для телесного здоровья полезный? Чтобы Дамблдору укрепил здоровье и тот прожил подольше — боюсь, мои ухаживания могут затянуться, а он ведь не молодеет._

_Да, время — самый главный мой враг._

_Мисс Амбридж, чертова стерва, копыто кентавра ей в зад, не разрешает мне пользоваться лабораторией! Заявила, что я невменяемый наркозависимый психопат — а все из-за того, что не верит моим словам. Мерлин, понимаю теперь злобу Снейпа — если ему годами приходилось общаться с идиотами, подобными ей, то остается только удивляться его выдержке. Я готов хоть сейчас сварить котелок интересного зелья с правильной концентрацией активного вещества и распылить его в Министерстве магии. Да и в Хогвартсе не помешало бы устроить естественный отбор — чтобы яд только на дураков действовал. Мир стал бы чище и приятнее, это несомненно._

_Потому что никто, кроме парочки волшебников поумнее, не поверил в то, что Риддл возродился._

_Но, в общем-то, сам факт возрождения ублюдка Риддла дает мне надежду на то, что если вдруг случится непоправимое... Нет, конечно же, ничего не случится — Дамблдор еще ого-го, и мне фору даст, он слишком сильный волшебник, чтобы позволить справиться с ним какому-то куску дерьма, вернувшемуся с того света по недоразумению!_

_Сказать честно, вернулся Риддл по моей вине, а не по недоразумению, но кто узнает-то? Эх, засунуть бы ублюдка обратно в ту вонючую дыру, из которой он вылез, да куда уж мне..._

_Мисс Грейнджер уверяет, что в Отделе Тайн хранится множество хитрых механизмов — и среди них есть даже те, что могут влиять на время. Вот бы достать хоть некоторые из них! И повернуть время вспять._

_P.S. Снейп прав отчасти, люди те еще ублюдки. Дамблдор уже не директор, его нет в Хогвартсе._

_К чертям собачьим учебу. Что мне надо было, я уже изучил. Найду его — и буду с ним. Сколько бы нам ни осталось. И пусть остальной мир хоть адским пламенем горит!_

_А пошлет меня Дамблдор... Ну, если пошлет воевать с Риддлом и защищать магический мир — так и быть, пойду. Не ради мира. Ради него._

_Его защищать буду, плевать на остальных. Потому что понял кой-чего в эти дни: я не просто хочу предаться греху мужеложства, но всю жизнь готов провести с ним рядом. Хоть как — в греховной связи или платонической, без разницы. Не хочу, чтобы смерть разлучала нас._

_Неспокойно как-то на душе..._

_Из научного дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера._

***

Мистер Снейп вернулся в ряды Темного Лорда — шпионить. Профессор Дамблдор понимал, что назревают проблемы, он даже пытался обдумывать способы их решения. Но не получалось. Мысли были заняты другим — мистер Риддл, редкостный идиот, неизвестно за каким чертом вернувшийся в этот мир, волновал его сейчас меньше всего.

Больше мучила собственная проблема — неумолимое время. Профессор Дамблдор чувствовал, что слабеет — пальцы становились все более неуклюжими, с трудом переключая рычаги на приборах управления в наспех оборудованном экспериментальном зале. Он превозмогал боль от артрита, когда сжимал волшебную палочку — но все равно слишком часто бились реторты, выскальзывающие из слабеющих рук, проливались ценные зелья, выбрасывлись ингредиенты, которые оказывались испорченными при обработке из-за неловкости.

Он придумал формулу, но слишком сложным оказался процесс синтеза — а учитывая внимание подкупленного Министерства, то и почти невозможным. Нельзя сделать все приготовления к экспериментальному и ни разу не испробованному ритуалу в перерыве между лекциями для студиозусов или за столиком в пабе на окраине Хогсмида.

Поэтому он приспособил для этого пещеру, которую охраняли инферналы. Не особо обращая внимание на устрашающее соседство — зато точно не проникнет никто из посторонних! — профессор Дамблдор перенес в нее оборудование: шарниры, трубки, реторты, перегонные кубы. К завершающей фазе вело много этапов приготовления, и второго шанса у него не было. 

Дела шли из рук вон плохо — чтобы крутить педали для подзарядки оборудования, пришлось использовать купленного по дешевке жестяного робота, который слишком часто ломался. Металлический шар, вращающийся под давлением пара, преждевременно отработал свой срок — а времени и возможности найти новый не хватало. Тем более что нужен был большего размера, желательно из листового металла с заклепками — пришлось делать вручную, с помощью чар и трансфигурации, что отняло слишком много сил и драгоценного времени. Почти отработанные механизмы все плотнее покрывались сажей и остатками от брызг машинного масла, извергали дым и пар, от которого становилось трудно дышать, а от искр слепило глаза. Все это грохотало, лязгало, свистело, а при перегреве и взрывалось в относительно небольшом помещении маленькой дополнительной лаборатории. В апартаментах директора Хогвартса ему запрещено было появляться приказом от Министерства, приходилось довольствовался тем, что есть. Просчитывал в уме процесс и судорожно управлял механизмами с множеством шестеренок, валиков, барабанов и циферблатов, умоляя Мерлина, бога и дьявола дать ему сил довести до конца начатое.

Профессор Дамблдор не сомневался в том, что мистер Поттер готов ответить взаимностью на его чувства, но вот собственный возраст и — что гораздо хуже — упадок сил его сильно волновали. Слишком уж мало оставалось лет, отпущенных ему судьбой — он и так жил дольше обычных волшебников. Но рядом с мистером Поттером он отчаянно захотел провести вечность...

_Остатки души мистера Рэддла больше не являются ко мне во сне: тот смог прорваться в реальный мир и наконец-то успокоился. Относительно. Сейчас где-то там управляет своими марионетками, но мне нет до этого дела — я создаю эликсир, который должен дать мне надежду на счастье._

_Я больше не хочу брать на себя ответственность за других. Если волшебникам не понравится управление Темного Лорда, они смогут позаботиться о себе и сами, благо волшебная палочка есть у каждого. Чтобы научить человека плавать, нужно бросить его на глубину. Сильный выплывет, слабый потонет. Естественный отбор, как говорят маглы. Таким образом, стоит признать, что настоящий великий волшебник, радеющий за благополучие других — это мистер Снейп. При всей его показной ненависти к людям и нарочитой злобности характера он — настоящий герой, готовый ради них жертвовать собой. Я чувствую к нему беспримерное уважение, но эгоистически надеюсь, что мистер Поттер не станет брать с него пример. Хочу, чтобы он жил._

_Людям не нужны живые герои, они предпочитают лишь их отвлеченные образы. Почему я упорно не хотел понимать этого раньше?_

_Если бы я не был столь озабочен возрождением мистера Риддла, я не потерял бы столько времени впустую._

_Никогда не стоит приписывать злому умыслу то, что вполне можно объяснить человеческой глупостью — это тоже мудрость, изреченная каким-то маглом. Ошибаются те, кто думает, что нами управляют расчетливые, умные и хитрые люди — на деле же миром правит идиотизм, в этом мистер Снейп, бесспорно, опять-таки прав. Вторая голова Квиррелла, неизвестно откуда взявшийся василиск, ритуал с Кубком — я сходил с ума, подозревая далекоидущие интриги неизвестного сторонника мистера Риддла, а все объяснялось желанием молодого Гарри Поттера поэкспериментировать с биологическими клетками, которые я приживил ему в свое время, чтобы спасти. Подарил умному мальчику игрушку — а тот с ее помощью вытащил в мир демона._

_Но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать мистера Поттера за невинные игры? В свое время мне пришлось играть с целыми странами и народами, втягивая их в войну. Мне нечем похвастаться и есть чем гордиться — я не зря прожил свою жизнь, набираясь опыта, развивая ум и совершенствуясь в науках._

_А теперь бросаю все свои умения на то, чтобы найти возможность встать на один уровень с тем, без кого не смогу жить. Пусть даже мне придется опуститься вниз на несколько ступенек для этого._

_Я намерен прожить еще одну жизнь — и в этот раз не одиноким безумным ученым со странностями, а рука об руку с возлюбленным._

_Хотя, когда я думаю об этом, все равно тяжело на сердце — очень велика возможность ошибки. Вдруг, умерев, я больше не смогу открыть глаза?_

_Скрытая меланхолия и сомнамбулизм — признаки начинающейся депрессии. Я страшно боюсь не успеть._

_Для того, чтобы обновить тело, от него следует прежде избавиться — мне придется гнить заживо. Выпить жгучий яд — даже если желудок не сможет принять, я должен буду залить его внутрь любым доступным способом, потому что нужно заполнить им каждую живую клетку тела. Неимоверная боль — но все имеет свою цену. Я уже начал — выпил немного для эксперимента и теперь могу наблюдать, как разлагается рука. Чтобы принять остальное количество эликсира, мне понадобится помощь._

_Возможно, пока мое тело не разложилось полностью, я смогу осмелиться хотя бы поцеловать его? Звучит кощунственно — стоит лишь представить, как морщинистые сухие губы умирающего столетнего старца прижимаются к упругим и свежим губам прекрасного юноши... О да. Мне уже недостаточно всего лишь представлять... Я хочу испытать это._

_О чем-то большем я не посмею и мечтать, а уж тем более просить._

_Если я уговорю мистера Поттера сопровождать меня в пещеру, где хранится готовый эликсир, и помочь мне его принять — возможно, смогу украсть у него поцелуй? Скорее всего, возьму обманом. Я коварен. Но вдруг этот поцелуй окажется последним в моей жизни?_

_Я слаб и готов идти на поводу у своих желаний._

_Если не получится с эликсиром, я оставлю себе еще одну возможность, на самый крайний случай: можно будет использовать магически-временное ветвление пространства. Мир в этом случае окажется вынесен для меня в дополнительное измерение. Я окажусь как бы вне всего и нигде. В расширенной реальности. И смогу выйти в любой временной точке. Почти любой — слишком недоработанный ритуал, много возможных неучтенных факторов. К тому же изменится все — выйдя из подпространства, я не буду помнить ни пылких юношеских взглядов, ни искреннего желания, которое чувствовалось даже на расстоянии. Нет, об этом методе нечего и думать._

_Эх, возможно ли, подобно маглам, обратиться к мирозданию, на коленях умоляя о помощи?_

_Из дневника профессора Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора._

***

Со стороны Хогсмида, где проходила железнодорожная колея, проревел гудок — а следом за ним прозвучал грохот локомотива.

Привычная картина размеренной жизни небольшого поселка: грязь на дороге, радужные масляные разводы в лужах, проезжающие время от времени омнибусы, пролетающие низко над головой паролеты и флаеры. Ничего не изменилось.

Умер величайший волшебник — но никто из обычных людей этого даже не заметил, их жизнь осталась такой же, как и до этого. Уличные шлюхи, как и раньше, зазывали клиентов, улыбаясь и показывая недостающие зубы — издержки профессии. Чуть менее вызывающе вели себя цветочницы, клянчили деньги у прохожих беспризорники, протягивали руки за подаянием слепые и калечные нищие, шарманщики крутили свои шарманки. Галантерейщик, торгующий всякой мелочью прямо на мостовой, разворачивал сэндвич, с подозрением поглядывая на ребятишек, которые играли неподалеку. Все эти люди жили, как обычно — а жизнь Гарри закончилась.

Нет, он двигался, ел, дышал. Даже спал иногда. 

Бордели, опиумные притоны, игорные залы, бары, пивные — Гарри пытался забыться в них, предаваясь азарту, дурману и продажной любви... 

Ничего не помогало. Он отравил человека, которого любил. Заливал в него яд до тех пор, пока едкая жидкость не впиталась даже в кожу, пока из глаз профессора Дамблдора не потекли чуть светящиеся зеленоватые слезы — настолько концентрированным оказался яд. Почему Гарри согласился на это? Зачем поклялся сделать все, чего бы тот ни попросил? 

Надеялся, что попросят подарить наслаждение, а не смерть?

Нет, наслаждение тоже было, но... Да и окончательную смерть профессор Дамблдор принял от руки мистера Снейпа. Но кто бы этим обманывался?

И теперь Гарри тоже хотел умереть...

_Опять я пишу в своем дневнике по-простецки, не особо подбирая слова, будто и не проучился столько лет в чертовом Хогвартсе. Величайшей, мать его, чертовой школе чертового магического мира. Черт, как же я хочу сдохнуть! За каким ладаном мне теперь жить? Для кого и для чего?_

_Дамблдора я сам, своими руками отправил на тот свет. Влил в него яду по самую макушку, аж из глаз полилось. И из ушей. Мог, конечно, отказаться, мог! Но не понял я поначалу, что это яд был — думал, лекарство. Дамблдор сам на себя не похож был, когда меня нашел: исхудал, синяки под глазами, морщины глубокие стали. Словно он высох, словно еще немного — и в самую настоящую мумию превратится. Я сразу решил, что он подхватил нехорошее проклятье — а что еще было думать? Ведь заживо гнил, начиная с руки. Целые пласты разложившейся плоти отлетали, а от пальцев так почти что только черные кости и оставались. Вылечить это даже у Снейпа не получалось. Дамблдор должен был заживо сгнить, на моих глазах! Я ж на стены с горя бросался, не знал, что делать. Понимаю, отчего он покончил с собой, боль-то адская. Но почему яд из моих рук? Так слаще казался? Да еще и после того, как мы..._

_Да, мы не только целовались. Плевать мне было на его болезненную худобу и что кожа, как пергамент, натянута на костях. Живой скелет, иначе не назовешь. Но как почувствовал его губы на своих, как сжал его самого в объятиях — он хоть и больной, а сильный, а уж глаза горели, как у молодого... ладно, честно говоря, как у сумасшедшего, но кого это волновало! Я тогда как под Империо попал. Не устоял._

_И ему стоять не дал._

_Там же мы и предались разврату: в пещере, среди расставленных в беспорядке механизмов, под скрип шестеренок, рядом с озером, полным инферналов — те выползти не могли, только руки тянули. И Дамблдор, честно говоря, уже и сам почти как инфернал выглядел, с рукой этой своей почерневшей, и телом, что у мумии — но ведь главное, что был._

_Со мной был._

_Он меня по лицу гладил здоровой рукой — и смеялся сквозь слезы. А в глазах — то ли свет проклятого озера мертвым светом мерцал, то ли глаза до того ядом пропитались, что мне в них потустороннее что-то чудилось. Губы сухие, и вкус у них — чуть солоноватый от слез и горьковатый от принятого яда. Вкус скорой смерти — да если б я тогда знал!_

_Нет. Даже если бы знал — все равно бы сделал то, что сделал._

_Он тоже меня хотел — ну, может, не так, чтобы тут же из штанов выпрыгнуть, но хотел. Член у него не стоял — так и больной ведь он совсем был, понятное дело. Я думал, только приласкаю его немного, хотелось прикоснуться, потрогать, попробовать, да и он ведь не против, как устоять?_

_Но он снял с меня очки и трансфигурировал их в волшебную палочку. Не ту, которой колдуют — гораздо меньше и тоньше, гладкую и ребристую, с закругленным кончиком с одной стороны — и хрустальной львиной головой с оскаленной пастью с другой._

_А потом взялся за свой вялый член, обнажил головку, наколдовал смазку — и засунул эту трансфигурированную палочку в дырочку на кончике члена, в мочевой проток, или как его там — не силен я в физиологии. Да и как увидел это, то разумом ослаб настолько, что впору самому к инферналам присоединяться. Потому как с этой палочкой внутри член Дамблдора стоял так, что глаз не отвести. А еще эта львиная голова на самом кончике — при толчках в ней сверкали потусторонним светом блики от вод мертвого озера. И такой же свет сиял в его глазах._

_Я был в нем настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно: мое имя слетало с его губ, в его глазах я видел свое отражение, я сжимал его в крепких объятьях и его длинная борода щекотала мою грудь; я проникал в его тело; мои очки, трансфигурированные в хитрую штучку для любовной игры, находились внутри его члена. Я упивался его вкусом, я поцеловал каждую морщинку у его глаз, облизал каждую трещинку на губах. У него был изумительный вкус. Теперь-то я знаю, что это был вкус яда, но вот тогда..._

_А тогда он провел рукой по моему лицу и что-то сказал. И потянулся рукой к своему члену, очень медленно вытащил палочку из него и кончил. Сперма у него вытекала медленно, пачкала впалый живот — и я, глядя на это, немедленно присоединился — испачкал его и своей. А затем лег рядом, уверенный, что не отпущу больше. И ни на шаг не отойду. Никогда._

_Но кто бы считался с моими желаниями?_

_А теперь и я словно инфернал. Первый раз и последний держал его в своих объятиях — вся моя чертова счастливая жизнь в той пещере прошла. Около часа, не больше. Зачем вообще я оттуда выходил?_

_Нужно переименовать дневник. Назову его — не научный дневник, а дневник извращенца. Который рукоблудствует, сжимая в одной руке член, а в другой — собственные очки. Как вспомню, что он с ними вытворял, пусть и в трансфигурированном виде..._

_Экспериментов я давно уже не ставил, да и зачем? Хватит и двухголового Квиррелла, ни за что пострадал, бедняга. На ритуалы и артефакты тоже плевать, смысла в них нет. Тот, ради кого я все это делал, все равно ушел, не дождавшись, пока спасу._

_Может, глянуть все же, что там за хваленые механизмы в Отделе Тайн? Правда ли могут возвращать человека в прошлое?_

_Из дурацкого дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера, которому жить больше незачем._

***

Гарри, хватаясь за скобы, вскарабкался по выхлопной трубе на министерский флаер.

Ему больше не разрешали покидать Хогвартс — даже на посещение борделя требовалось особое постановление от мисс Амбридж! Не то чтобы Гарри мечтал посетить бордель — надоело. Но и сидеть взаперти, сложа руки, он не собирался. А тут такая возможность! Министерский флаер доставит его прямиком туда, куда нужно. 

Он пытался убедить себя в том, что хочет забраться в Отдел Тайн, посмотреть, что там и как. И нет, не своровать парочку механизмов — достаточно просто разобраться, как они устроены, понять принцип работы. В конце концов, Отдел Тайн — это как магловский музей. Можно смотреть и трогать, брать нельзя.

— И куда это вы забрались, мистер Поттер? — Гарри вздрогнул. Откуда здесь мистер Снейп? Он ведь покинул Хогвартс...

— У меня появились неотложные дела, мистер Снейп, — ответил Гарри и сел поудобнее на металлическом листе, прикрывающем двигатель, в хвостовой части флаера. — И нет денег на билет. Вот, решил вспомнить молодость. 

— Недоумок! Самоуверенный болван с драконьим навозом вместо мозгов. Кретин! Какой же вы безмозглый, тупой кретин! — мистер Снейп орал так, словно Гарри был, по меньшей мере, его бестолковым сыном, который в очередной раз провинился. — Думаете, я не понимаю, за каким дьяволом вы туда забрались, вы, чертова помесь флоббер-червя и безмозглой медузы!

Гарри попытался скрыть, насколько растроган — он давно догадался, что чем больше мистер Снейп переживал о нем, тем более злобно себя вел.

— Мистер Снейп, я просто хочу узнать кое-что о некоторых артефактах в Отделе Тайн! Я пытаюсь... 

— Всегда подозревал, что вы безнадежно задержались в умственном развитии, мистер Поттер, — не дал ему договорить мистер Снейп. — Мерлин, какой же вы беспросветный кретин! Черт, я повторяюсь. Позвольте вам представить: миссис Нимфадора Тонкс, моя бывшая жена.

— Просто миссис Тонкс, — весело улыбнулась симпатичная девушка, похожая на мальчика. — А можно и вовсе по-простому — Тонкс. Друзья мистера Снейпа — мои друзья.

— Это которая жена по счету? — не удержался Гарри. Бурные споры о чрезвычайно насыщенной личной жизни мистера Снейпа не утихали в Хогвартсе уже который месяц — и никакие перевороты в Министерстве, проводимые Темным Лордом, не могли это изменить.

— Первая. А еще здесь мистер Блэк, — крупный черный пес у ног мистера Снейпа поднял голову и оскалился. — Мы будем сопровождать вас в Отдел Тайн, мистер Поттер. И полетите вы туда уж точно не на подножке ржавого флаера!

Он нагнулся и потрепал по загривку черного пса.

— Давай, Бродяга, нам нужно защитить твоего идиота-крестника. Может, узнаете друг друга поближе, и ты человеком станешь... — мистер Снейп пристально посмотрел в его глаза. — Хотя мы будем с тобой вместе навсегда — каким бы ты ни остался. Запомни это, дурная псина!

И решительно зашагал к стоявшему неподалеку черному флаеру, не оглядываясь, в полной уверенности, что все без возражений последуют за ним. И правда — черный пес совсем по-человечески закатил глаза и поспешил следом.

В Отделе Тайн они оказались не одни — приспешникам Темного Лорда тоже вдруг что-то понадобилось там в это же время. 

Немедленно между ними завязался бой. В большом зале, наполненном всевозможными механизмами, неизвестно для чего предназначенными, полетели проклятья. И пролилась кровь.

Гарри едва успел прикрыться от режущего заклинания — оно лишь слегка поцарапало ему руку, и несколько капель крови брызнуло на стену из сетки тонких медных нитей, натянутых на неизвестный механизм. Нити постоянно двигались, от этого возникал странный и завораживающий эффект мерцания. 

— Гарри, будь осторожнее, — крикнула ему Тонкс, хватая за руку и толкая в сторону гигантского вращающегося вала с хрустальными шарами. — Эта штука на стене — Арка Смерти. Никто не знает, что там, за ней. Но никто оттуда не возвращался, поэтому считается, что, попадая туда, умираешь.

— Тонкс, оставайся там и прикрывай недоумка! — заорал мистер Снейп, отступая, — он явно пытался отвести огонь на себя. 

— О, Снейп, ты расширил свой гарем? Перешел на молоденьких джентльменов и собак? — злобно рассмеялась растрепанная женщина с безумным взглядом, направляя на него волшебную палочку. — Как насчет покувыркаться еще и со мной?

— Сдохни, шлюха, — без особых усилий отмахнулся от нее мистер Снейп и чуть было не попал под две перекрестные Авады от двух похожих, словно братья, джентльменов.

Но попал бы, если бы Блэк не бросился на одного из них, из-за чего луч заклятья изменил траекторию. 

Сам же джентльмен не удержал равновесие под весом собачьего тела, попятился назад, пытаясь удержаться на ногах — и упал в Арку Смерти. 

Вместе с повисшим на нем Блэком.

Снейп одним Бомбардо взорвал обоих оставшихся противников и, пошатываясь, словно загипнотизированный, тоже пошел к Арке Смерти. Оглянулся, посмотрел на Гарри и Тонкс неподвижным остановившимся взглядом и махнул рукой, словно прощаясь.

— Северус, нет! 

— Мистер Снейп!

Гарри и Тонкс крикнули одновременно — однако мистер Снейп добровольно шагнул между двух огромных вращающихся шестеренок, на которые была натянута мерцающая завеса из медных нитей, и исчез в таинственной Арке. 

Сразу же после этого вокруг Гарри начали раздаваться хлопки аппарации.

— Миссстер Поттер, — прошипел за его спиной глухой голос. — Наш избранный герооой...

— Экспеллиармус! — что, кроме обезоруживающего заклинания, может прийти в голову испуганному юнцу без боевого опыта, когда его застает врасплох сам Темный Лорд?

Но получилось так, что тот аппарировал прямо позади Гарри — стоило ему оглянуться, как они оказались лицом к лицу. 

Соратники же Темного Лорда столпились за спиной своего предводителя, не смея ему мешать разбираться с практически беззащитным врагом — и мощное обезоруживающее заклятие подействовало на них очень неожиданно.

С десяток волшебных палочек с силой вырвалось из рук своих владельцев и устремились к Гарри — по пути прошивая насквозь тело Темного Лорда. Тот замер, не сразу осознавая, что произошло. Только когда струи крови неестественно яркого цвета окатили Гарри с ног до головы, Темный Лорд опустил голову: чуть ниже грудной клетки в нем зияло около десятка сквозных дыр, живот выглядел, словно дырявое решето. Фонтаны крови вырывались оттуда, кровавые дыры становились все больше по мере того, как разрывалась остальная плоть. Темный Лорд перевел свой неверящий взгляд на Гарри, попытался что-то сказать — но из его горла вырвался только невнятный хрип вперемешку с темной, начинающей густеть кровью. Тело, лишившееся почти всей своей основной части под ребрами, с неприятным хлюпом и тихим «крак» сложилось пополам.

Гарри тупо смотрел на сломанного посередине Темного Лорда, лежащего у его ног. Кишки толстыми змеями продолжали медленно вываливаться, словно двигались сами по себе вокруг торчащего вверх обломка позвоночника, блестящие от крови и дерьма. Ручейки крови растекались во все стороны, самый длинный из них почти достиг Арки Смерти, в которой совсем недавно исчезли Блэк и мистер Снейп. 

Темный Лорд умер в очередной раз. Гарри надеялся, что теперь уже окончательно.

_Я грохнул самого Темного Лорда. Без особых усилий даже — на одной ненависти завалил разоружающим. Всего лишь! Представить страшно — а если бы шарахнул боевым? Прав был профессор Дамблдор — безопаснее для всех не обучать меня боевым проклятиям. А если бы я всю Британию с лица земли снес? Или часть Европы? Вот весело бы было! А так — бросил разоружающим, потому что в тот момент никакое другое в голову не пришло, а сильнейший злой волшебник возьми да и окочурься._

_Правда, теперь вместо всем знакомого зла в лице Темного Лорда все побаиваются меня — потому как никто не знает, чего от меня ждать. А я просто хочу сдохнуть. Но об этом знал только мистер Снейп._

_Знал, пока сам не помер._

_За Блэком ушел — вот что гребаная любовь с людьми делает! А казалось, ненавидит все и всех, и уж точно любовь не для него. Черного пса я этого — в смысле, крестного моего, который Блэк, — так с человеческой рожей и не увидел. Да и Снейп за те годы, что мертвым его считал, тоже, небось, его рожу подзабыл. И все равно ушел следом — шагнул а Арку Смерти и даже про гарем свой не подумал. Чертов зоофил._

_И чего, спрашивается, женился раз за разом? Искал что-то в своих женщинах? Или кого-то..._

_А когда нашел, так почти сразу и потерял. И сам ушел вслед за ним. Интересно, встретились ли они там, по ту сторону Арки Смерти? И вообще, для чего этот механизм придуман? Я так и не понял, в чем логика бесчисленного множества медных нитей, хаотически переплетающихся. И почему эти нити разошлись в стороны, соприкоснувшись с человеческими телами._

_Я ведь тоже хотел заснуть вслед за мистером Снейпом и мистером Блэком — чего мне терять-то уже было? — да не пропустило это железо ржавое. Ладно, пусть не железо, а медь, какая разница? Все равно — чертова адская машина, чтоб ей рассыпаться!_

_Подозреваю, что мисс Грейнджер и Тонкс связывают не самые платонические отношения. Понятно, что у Тонкс никакие секреты не задержатся, а Снейп ведь не дурак был, многое видел и понимал, и жене своей первой кой-чего точно порассказал. Так вот, Тонкс нашептала чего-то мисс Грейнджер, и та в желании помочь мне справиться с горем предложила клонировать Дамблдора — это ж надо быть настолько идиоткой? А еще лучшая в учебе! Ну, мозги, может, под учебу и заточены, но идиотизма это все равно не отменяет. Чертов Мерлин, я и думать уже начал, как чертов Снейп! Эх, а ведь он — тоже один из покойников, которые останутся на моей совести. Если посчитать их всех — целое кладбище собрать можно. Квиррелл, Снейп, Блэк, Дамблдор, Риддл — чего уж там, и этот говнюк должен считаться, он ведь тоже являлся чем-то вроде человека. Черт, не хочу считать мертвецов._

_А еще я вспомнил наконец, что мне сказал профессор Дамблдор, когда мы..._

_В общем, обманывал, наверное — успокоить хотел. Оттуда не возвращаются._

_В смысле, людьми не возвращаются — Риддл тому доказательство._

_Лучше уж воспоминаниями жить. Хотя сколько их у меня, тех воспоминаний? Очки только, которые он тогда... Черт, это неизлечимо._

_Из дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера, который тоже хочет сдохнуть._

***

Новое приключение.

А еще темнота, мрак и безысходность.

И таинственное строение, возвышающееся далеко впереди, окутанное завесой из плотного тумана — казалось, впереди виднеется призрачный остров, возвышающийся над мутными пенистыми волнами. Или гигантский корабль, парящий над грязно-серыми облаками. 

Туман стелился у подножия каменных стен и клубился над мостом.

Тяжелый влажный воздух казался вязким и буквально лип к телу, плотным комом застревая в горле и горьким ядом пропитывая легкие. Туман вокруг, ни единого проблеска света — Гарри казалось, будто он погружается в мутный тоннель, ведущий во тьму.

Или в небытие...

Гарри слегка воспрял духом и сделал несколько шагов по мосту — небытие его не пугало, он был давно к нему готов и стремился изо всех сил. Туман зашевелился, разошелся волнами, позволяя ему идти дальше, вперед — но при этом удерживая, сужая обзор, заставляя приложить определенное усилие. Словно издевался, словно обладал собственной волей и разумом. Хотя... как знать, возможно, эта мутная подозрительная субстанция, принявшая форму тумана, и на самом деле была разумной? И сейчас изучала Гарри, заползая ему под кожу и внутрь черепной коробки, отравляла, прокрадывалась в мысли и пыталась толкнуть в пропасть.

_«Мы боимся неизвестности, когда смотрим на смерть и темноту, ничего более…»_

Гарри вспомнил слова профессора Дамблдора и решительно пошел вперед: он не должен останавливаться. Пусть даже странный мост никогда не закончится, и он будет идти по нему целую вечность, пока не потеряет самого себя. Или живой туман все же собьет с правильного пути и заведет куда-нибудь не туда — может быть, к очередной смерти? Что ему до этого... Он ведь уже умирал — когда-то в детстве, чего совсем не помнит. И еще совсем недавно, когда потерял... До сих пор умирает — жаль, не удалось тогда прекратить агонию и спрыгнуть вниз головой с поднявшегося в воздух министерского флаера. Если бы не появился мистер Снейп с остатками своего гарема...

Так что не особо и мешает ему этот туман — или, скорее, мерзкая вязкая дрянь, что не позволяет двигаться быстрее, хватаясь за ноги полуматериальными — или воображаемыми? — тентаклями. 

Туман впереди словно почувствовал его решимость — слегка рассеялся, стал менее плотным, и неожиданно Гарри оказался перед мрачным домом в трущобах, в тупике одной из грязных улиц, типичных для лондонских окраин. Чуть поодаль можно было разглядеть высокие стены фабрики — именно ее труба непрерывно извергала в воздух ядовитый дым, который казался туманом. И в этом тумане Гарри не сразу заметил прямо перед собой силуэт высокого человека в просторном балахоне. 

Дементор? 

Лица не было видно под надвинутым на глаза капюшоном. Но, в отличие от дементора, это существо не парило в воздухе, а твердо стояло на земле. Ноги были скрыты под каким-то темным холмиком.

— Я был уверен, что рано или поздно вы придете ко мне, — глухой, хорошо знакомый голос послышался из-под капюшона. Точно, не дементор — скорее, его духовный брат. — Не сомневался, что вы сумеете дойти до конца, мистер Поттер! Обычно все, кто появляется здесь, предпочитают броситься в пропасть вниз головой. Отвратительное зрелище, честно говоря — хотя человеколюбие никогда не было одним из моих достоинств, этих жалких слабаков я бы предпочел здесь не видеть. Разве что полету Темного Лорда я порадовался в свое время.

— Да для меня ничего в этом мосту и особенного не было, — Гарри припомнил свои недавние трусливые мысли, но предпочел сделать вид, что ему все нипочем. В конце-то концов, он герой магического мира! — Подумаешь, мост! Прошел и прошел. 

— Вы узнали меня, мистер Поттер?

— Ну, думаю, да. А это мистер Блэк с вами?

— Он спит, не разбудите. Можете даже не разговаривать — достаточно отвечать мысленно. Вы для меня как открытая книга, мистер Поттер. 

— Ну, и что такого интересного вы во мне прочли? — пожал плечами Гарри. — Как я самоудовлетворяюсь тоскливыми одинокими вечерами, вспоминая светлый лик великого волшебника? Мертвого волшебника — это добавляет определенной изюминки моим порочным мыслям, не так ли?

— Я как-то иначе себе представлял желание тщеславного наглого щенка почувствовать себя равным великому волшебнику.

— Ну, всяко бывает, — не стал отпираться Гарри. — Так-то любой хотел бы стать равным профессору Дамблдору, хоть каким способом. А мой способ чем хуже других? Правда, чтобы сравнивать наше с ним величие, надо сперва профессора Дамблдора как-то вернуть. Вы случайно не знаете способ? 

— Не задаром. Сможете ли вы заплатить мне за это ту цену, которую я запрошу?

Неожиданно взвился легкий ветерок: разогнал немного туман, принялся играть с подолом широкого развевающегося балахона, открывая взгляду костлявые ноги, возле которых мирно дремал крупный черный пес. Ветер сорвал с головы капюшон — всего на доли секунды открыв худое лицо с длинным крючковатым носом. 

— Мистер Снейп, я чем угодно готов расплатиться, — Гарри замялся и все же не удержался от любопытства. — Это вас тут вместо призрачного лодочника поставили? Ну, этого, Харон который. Или в Британии вместо Харона встречают бывшие злые учителя с розгами?

Словно в ответ на его слова, оживился загадочный туман: перестал лениво нависать над землей, а стал собираться вокруг мистера Снейпа бесформными комками, напоминая скорее серый клубящийся дым... Или превращаясь в нечто нематериальное?

— Вы все тот же наглый щенок, — пафосно-торжественный тон исчез из голоса мистера Снейпа. — На розги не надейтесь, знаю я, что уж ими вас точно не напугаешь.

— Это точно, — громко сглотнув, признал его правоту Гарри. — Я готов отдать многое в обмен на то, чтобы получить возможность вернуть его обратно. Вообще все, что угодно! Даже часть своей души. Да ладно, хоть всю душу!

Туман разорвался в клочья — они уплотнились и стали принимать форму дирижаблей, которые уменьшились, превращаясь в метлы и странный шарик с крылышками. 

Мистер Снейп тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая за играми тумана, и в голосе его явственно прозвучало некоторое недовольство:

— Человеческие души, мистер Поттер, — это грязь. Отвратительная смесь из алчности, зависти, подлости... а иногда и кое-чего похуже. Мы не ценим свои души, не бережем их: торгуем ими, разрываем на части, отдаем в обмен на власть. А то и вовсе выбрасываем на помойку. Зачем кому-то может быть нужен дешевый товар? Чистая же душа — огромная редкость, и можете ли вы быть уверены, что ваша душа — из таких? Сможете поклясться в этом? 

Гарри вспомнил умные голубые глаза. Проникновенный голос. Бороду, в которой прятались тонкие губы и хитрая улыбка. Длинные серебряные волосы — нет, не седые, именно серебряные. Словно в них отсвечивала кровь единорога — и то верно, было что-то общее с ней. Для неправедной души этот добрейший могущественный маг вполне мог стать сродни смертельному яду. 

Может ли считаться праведной и чистой душа Гарри, если его одолевают самые разнообразные и низменные желания? Когда собственные очки превратились в фетиш? Когда в нем живет любовь к мужчине, к учителю, который был старше почти на сотню лет? 

К мертвецу, которого задался целью вернуть?

Может ли считаться чистой душа человека, готового ради безнадежной любви попрать все законы мироздания — земные и небесные?

Нет.

Мистер Снейп улыбнулся, услышав его мысли.

— Надо же, мы с вами знали одного ублюдка, который бы не отказался от вашей душонки. Но он, в отличие от вас, отрицал свои настоящие желания. И кончил не лучшим образом.

— Возможно, есть что-то другое, что сможет вас заинтересовать, мистер Снейп? Или того, кто послал вас сюда? — Гарри не мог так просто отступить. — Я неплохой ритуалист, к вашему сведению. И немного механик. И зелья могу варить под настроение, хотя вы вряд ли поверите. Но на днях я разработал один ритуалец. Ну, почти разработал. Хотите, вам отдам?

— Вы живой пример того, как можно обойти естественный отбор и выжить с отбитыми мозгами. Послушайтесь моего совета, мистер Поттер — воспользуйтесь другим методом для достижения вашей цели. Он гораздо сложнее и опаснее, все может закончиться не самым лучшим образом... Но поверьте мне на слово — хуже просто уже некуда. Нужно прервать этот гребаный порочный круг. Интуиция в вас настолько сильна, что шансы на успех возможны, — мистер Снейп подошел к самому краю пропасти. Гарри так и не преодолел мост до конца, остановившись в нескольких шагах от края — и сейчас их разделяли друг от друга несколько прогнивших досок. — Если бы я попросил вас рискнуть жизнью ради призрачного шанса начать все сначала, что бы вы ответили?

— Я бы согласился, не раздумывая, — решительно сказал Гарри, неожиданно почувствовав, как отпускает его страх. — Я отдал бы все ради этого.

— Что ж... Тогда подойдите ближе. И выслушайте меня внимательно.

Мистер Снейп сказал несколько слов — и Гарри решительно сделал шаг.

Шаг назад.

***

_Сон-надежда, сон-приключение._

_Я проснулся словно от толчка — уснул в пещере под стоны инферналов. Боюсь, когда-нибудь и сам к ним присоединюсь — настолько часто сюда прихожу. Даже начинаю узнавать некоторых, самых активных._

_Нашел здесь записи исследований Дамблдора — наверное, когда его прижали ублюдки из Министерства магии, ему приходилось часто здесь оставаться. Так-то теперь я знаю, что Дамблдор тоже искал способ для того, чтобы... Черт, черт, черт! Ну почему он не захотел работать над этим вместе со мной? Мы бы... Эх, да что теперь-то уж говорить. Не захотел он со мной делиться своими планами. Ну, кем я был для него? Безмозглый мальчишка, пытающийся нарваться на порку раз за разом?_

_Так вот, проснулся я после того сна — и первым, на что упал мой взгляд, был один из его пергаментов, я как-то раньше не обращал на него внимания. А оказалось... В общем, теперь я знаю, что мне делать и от чего отталкиваться._

_Но, черт бы его побрал, он ведь безумный был напрочь! Он ведь тогда, когда мы с ним... Он ведь дикую боль терпел — весь был пропитан ядом. Мышцы, внутренности, даже вместо смазки он яд использовал, и штырь, что из очков моих трансфигурировал — он себе в уретру запихнул, потому что иначе член и не встал бы ни за что. Настолько хотел со мной быть тогда? Поочему он после смерти даже записки не оставил, чтобы объяснить, насколько то зелье было ядом, а насколько — лекарством?_

_Хотя нет, все же яд. В гробнице лежит мертвое тело. Седобородый неподвижный старец. Холодный, что настоящий лед. Откуда я знаю? Видел, трогал. Ну да, я точно сумасшедший, кто ж спорит?_

_Смерть не оставила на нем ни единого отпечатка — при жизни разлагался заживо, а как умер, так словно в фарфоровую статую превратился, чистый и гладкий, аж не по себе. Где лучики-морщинки у краев глаз, куда исчезла трещинка на середине нижней губы? А так-то глаза не полностью закрыты, словно подглядывает за мной лукаво из-под ресниц. Мерлин, не дай превратиться в некрофила, мне опять хочется к нему вернуться. Убедиться, что не проснулся, а лежит, как лежал. Словно спит — только запах увядших лилий... Этот запах преследует меня теперь повсюду. Если раньше мог иногда поспать без сновидений, хотя и приходилось для этого пить зелья или магловские микстуры — то теперь для меня это недоступная роскошь. Я работаю._

__

_Из дневника Гарри Джеймса Поттера._

***

В гробнице, где покоилось тело великого волшебника Альбуса Дамблдора, однажды открылась дверь — и оттуда вышел довольно еще молодой мужчина с длинной рыжей бородой. Он оглянулся, убрал волосы со лба и аппарировал.

И не заметил, что у гробницы был не один: за ним наблюдали два призрака, высокий худой человек в мантии с накинутым капюшоном и большой черный пес. 

— Полдела сделано, Блэк. Теперь главное — подтолкнуть вовремя мистера Поттера, чтобы тот не упустил единственный подходящий момент. Ты успел стащить его очки? — сказал призрак человека и откинул капюшон. Это был мистер Снейп. 

Пес утвердительно закивал. Мистер Снейп присел рядом, потрепал его по загривку и посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что, скорее всего, мир больше не будет прежним? И неизвестно, что в нем ждет нас с тобой? Мы можем стать врагами, а то и вовсе не встретиться...

Пес фыркнул и очень красноречиво посмотрел на мистера Снейпа, как на идиота.

— Ладно. Однако согласись — все может оказаться еще хуже... Не для них, для нас.

В тоскливом взгляде пса ясно читалось: «Куда уж хуже?»

Призрачный мистер Снейп вздохнул и согласно кивнул. Затем подобрал с земли круглые очки и превратил их в искорку.

— Тогда пойдем. 

_Феникс, сгорающий только лишь ради того, чтобы возродиться — это стагнация и деградация, пусть незаметная, но неумолимая. Это мое инертное состояние до того, как я понял, в чем смысл моего существования._

 _Феникс, сжигающий себя в адском пламени ради других, переходит на иной уровень. Я пошел на все ради возможного счастья с мистером Поттером, я умер и возродился._

 _А вот ему, моему молодому боевому дракону, оказалось необходимым знать, ради кого и ради чего он живет. Мистер Поттер остался без смысла своего существования — и отправился вслед за мной._

 _Я сгнил заживо, чтобы возродиться молодым и сильным — но тот, ради кого я это сделал, меня не дождался. Если бы я был уверен в том, что задуманное удастся — я бы рассказал тогда мистеру Поттеру о своих планах. Но я побоялся — не хотел дарить ложную надежду, если бы все оказалось напрасно. Откладывал на потом, думал рассказать в последнюю нашу встречу — но кто ж знал, что поцелуем дело не ограничится и нам станет не до разговоров?_

 _Мы догоняем друг друга и одновременно бежим навстречу, ищем друг друга наощупь — хотя для того, чтобы найти, достаточно всего лишь остановиться и подождать. Мы не смогли встретиться в одной точке пространства, потому что разошлись по параллельным дорогам в полной уверенности, что идем по одной. Какая ирония мироздания!_

 _Мистер Поттер... Гарри нашел мои записи про тот резервный метод с временным ветвлением пространства, который я оставил на случай, если бы эликсир не удался. На его основе он разработал собственный ритуал, позволяющий развернуть время вспять, заставить начать отсчет заново, от самых его истоков. Мерлин, мой дорогой гениальный мальчик, ты не захотел смириться с моей мнимой смертью, ты искал способ! И ты его нашел. Вот только из-за этого все мои усилия оказались напрасными. Тоже ирония судьбы и мироздания._

 _Гарри вернется в исходную точку всего. Он окажется вне времени и пространства — и будет ждать тысячелетиями того момента, когда... Когда я должен буду родиться? Постареть? Влюбиться?_

 _Но тогда не станет в той версии мира Гарри Поттера. Нет, он будет — но тот ли, которого я полюбил так сильно, так безнадежно, так отчаянно, что добровольно обрек себя на долгую мучительную смерть ради призрачного шанса прожить вместе с ним долгую и счастливую жизнь?_

 _И, кроме всего остального... Не забудет ли Гарри в конце концов, ради чего вообще пошел на это — столько времени ждать кого-то? Тысячелетиями ожидать меня?_

 _Я бессилен что-либо исправить. Мне остается лишь сидеть здесь, в этой пещере, любоваться своим красивым молодым лицом в отражении мутной воды озера — в нем почему-то больше нет инферналов. Вскоре временные пласты пространства создадут воронку, в которой исчезнет все, что существует на данный момент. Вернее, не совсем исчезнет: реплицирует само себя, воссоздаваясь в новой версии времени и пространства — парадокс Тесея для целого мира._

 _Наверное, я опять превращусь в столетнего старика, влюбленного в прекрасного юношу. Возможно, между нами появятся другие трудности — но мы все так же будем стремиться навстречу друг другу, не имея возможности слиться в одно целое. Но, тем не менее, мы вновь и вновь будем изобретать новые способы для того, чтобы быть вместе — и никогда не сможем осуществить желаемое. Потому что я всегда буду стремиться вернуть себе молодость, затем он — вернуть меня. Порочный круг._

 _Неизвестно, сколько раз из-за нас будет сворачиваться время и возвращаться к своим истокам._

 _Неизвестно, сколько раз подобное уже происходило._

 _Неизвестно, в которой из версий мира старый идиот... Одна из версий меня поговорит с Гарри, прежде чем глупо умереть — и тем самым поведет себя не как старый высокомерный идиот, принимающий решения за других и не умеющий... не желающий? — доверять любимому человеку. Или нужен толчок извне? Но кто догадается, кто сможет?_

 _Только тогда пространственно-временной узел распутается и все наконец-то пойдет своим чередом._

 _Мерлин, как мне найти путь в пустоту? Чтобы хоть так оставаться рядом..._

 _Или суметь позвать, когда придет время._

 _Что там с исследованиями мистера Риддла про разделение души? Возможно, успею..._

_Из исчезающего дневника Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора._

***

Мир безвременья, вечного безмолвия и пустоты. Здесь нет движения, нет судьбы. Это место вне времени.

Только веселая живая искорка — непонятно, откуда взялась и почему всегда кружит рядом. Но он почему-то уверен, что в прошлые разы ее не было. Что изменилось в этот раз?

Он ушел в безвременье раньше, чем всегда?

Ему откуда-то известно в этот раз, что нужно дождаться чего-то. Или кого-то? Почему кажется, что долгое ожидание происходит не в первый раз? И даже не во второй? Он потерялся во времени и пространстве? А может, нарушил какой-то закон мироздания, и теперь должен все исправить... 

Да, необходимо все исправить! Еще бы вспомнить, что именно...

Смутные воспоминания стали пробиваться сквозь пелену забвения — пещера, жадный поцелуй, морщинки у глаз, седая борода, щекочущая шею. Очки. Маленькая львиная голова. Хочется испытать это не только в неясных мечтах... Но он знает, что должен еще подождать — если бы пришло время уходить из пустоты, он бы почувствовал.

Всегда чувствовал.

— Я обещал вернуться, помнишь?

Этот голос лишний в привычной безмолвной пустоте. Здесь нет никого — ну, разве что странная искорка, но та ведь не разговаривает. 

Чей это голос?

— Я нашел путь в пустоту. И больше не позволю тебе уйти вслед за мной. 

Что за невозможные глупости он слышит? Или это пустота искажает звуки? 

— Хватит вам здесь прохлаждаться, мистер Поттер. Прочь отсюда! — чей-то смутно знакомый голос был полон раздражения. И будто толкнуло что-то изнутри.

Живая искорка, что все это время была рядом, вдруг беспокойно заплясала, выпустила язычок слабого пламени, рассыпалась маленьким фейерверком и побледнела. Словно готовилась исчезнуть, при этом зовя за собой.

И он, не особо задумываясь, шагнул за ней в неизвестность, как будто не было ничего привычнее и естественнее — следовать за ней.

***

Израненный ребенок умирал — и чтобы спасти его, профессор Дамблдор видел единственный выход. Но что-то глубоко внутри, на уровне дара предвидения, отчаянно сопротивлялось этому.

— А что, если... — он задумался и испепелил тело мистера Риддла. Затем отрубил себе руку и приступил к работе — должно было хватить для восстановления биологических клеток малыша. Где-то глубоко-глубоко в подсознании мелькнула картинка этой же руки, гниющей и разлагающейся от проклятия, но тут же исчезла.

***

Гарри задумчиво проводил взглядом мистера Квиррелла: тот был пьян вдребезги, можно было воспользоваться удобным случаем и провести интересный эксперимент, но... Что-то подсказывало — лучше этого не делать. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Ну и ладно, дело не срочное. Успеет еще. Интуиция до сих пор никогда его не обманывала, а поэтому — пусть Квиррелл пока поживет. Он снял очки, осторожно протер их, — почему-то это действие всегда успокаивало и дарило чувство удовлетворения собой, — и направился к выходу в Косой переулок.

***

Профессор Дамблдор вышел из дома мистера Снейпа в магловских трущобах и оглянулся — не окажется ли поблизости случайного свидетеля его аппарации.

— Прощайте, — между тем буркнул мистер Снейп, провожая его. — И мой вам совет: поговорите с мистером Поттером немедля. Он должен знать. И, бога ради, научитесь больше доверять людям! Вы не единственный волшебник, умеющий использовать мозг. Не решайте за других!

— Да-да, мистер Снейп, вы абсолютно правы, — рассеянно ответил профессор Дамблдор, по привычке поглаживая искусственную руку. — Скорее всего, я так и сделаю. До встречи, мой дорогой друг...

Мистер Снейп закрыл за ним дверь и сказал крупному черному псу, выглядывающему из-за приоткрытой двери:

— Мне надоело каждый раз вытаскивать тебя из Арки Смерти. Надеюсь, хоть в этот раз все получится, и эти два идиота попытаются разговаривать друг с другом — это окажется настоящим благом для магического мира!

Пес радостно вильнул хвостом, но мистер Снейп легко пнул его в бок, проходя мимо.

— Попытка разговаривать касается и тебя, собака, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на предупреждающее рычание. — Я не зоофил. Если не вернешься в свой облик — человеческого отношения не жди. Верну себе мой гарем, а тебя посажу на цепь и заставлю... Фу! Сидеть! Сидеть, животное, я сказал!

Если бы кто-нибудь проходил мимо дома мистера Снейпа, он бы очень удивился, услышав, как собачий лай неожиданно перешел в хриплый человеческий смех.

***

Профессор Дамблдор немного волновался — словно от будущего разговора с мистером Поттером зависела чуть ли не судьба магического мира.

— Пожалуй, стоит согласиться с мистером Снейпом, — вздохнул он. — Расскажу мистеру Поттеру все, что тот пожелает узнать. Что-то подсказывает мне — недомолвки и желание скрыть правду однажды очень сильно навредят мне... нам. Лучше избегать этого.

Какая-то смутная мысль забрезжила на задворках сознания — но тут же исчезла: в кабинет вошел мистер Гарри Поттер.

Они шагнули друг другу навстречу.

Искривленная спираль мироздания сделала очередной виток, начиная выпрямляться.


End file.
